


Du hast mich durch die Dunkelheit geführt

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/M, Pru-Hun-Aus szerelmi háromszög, a Blogger csak húsz címkét enged, de így is egy örökkévalóságig tartott felsorolni a srácokat, képzeljétek el, ott mégis hogyan címkézzek kedvem szerint, romantika van de nem sok, túl sokan vannak, voltam oly gonosz és egyéb karaktereket csak emlegettem, örök hála és imádat amiért itt játszhatom az eszem mint trumblr-ön
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Boldog szülinapot, Tonhal! Négyéves, már óvodás Tonhal büszkén prezentálja nektek a ficet, amin még 2017 augusztusában kezdett dolgozni, dédelgetve a hiú reményt, hogy majd egyszer befejezi.Örömmel jelentem, eljött az a nap. Tapsoljátok meg F.-et, aki a négyes számot választva megadta a löketet ahhoz, hogy mintegy ezer szóról feltornázzam ezt a gyönyörűséget ötezerre. Csak ebben a fejezetben. Még négyezer vár a másodikban… és azt még nem fejeztem be, mert gondolom, az én szívemnek tetsző lebegő-libegő nyitott befejezésnek annyira nem örülnétek. Haha.Maga a történet Cardverse AU. Aztamindenségit neki. Főszereplőnk Gilbert, akiről azonban senki más sem tudja, hogy ez a neve, aminek majd magyarázata is lesz alább.Ez egy olyan fanfic, ami csak érintőlegesen tartalmaz hetero shipeket, azok egy része is kívül tekint a kánon karaktereken, mert az egyes jóembereknek OC feleségei vannak és egyebek.Gilbert úgyis elmeséli, hogy mi a helyzet Hetaliában, akkor mit próbálkozom, hm?Ajánlott hallgatmány: The Brothers Bright – Blood on My Name
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), England (Hetalia)/Original Character(s), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Der Anfang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonhalszendvics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/gifts), [Flr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flr/gifts).



_Végy egy pakli kártyát és dobd fel jó magasra._

  
  


Hetalia városa hatalmas. Az utak felett árkádok és boltívek emelkednek, vagy csak erős köteleken a ruhákat szárítják, így Gilbertnek a lába sem érte a földet, miközben a káró királyának palotájától a főtérre ment. A hátában érezte a ráállított kémek pillantását. Kivételesen nem zavartatta magát azzal, hogy lerázza őket. Inkább arra játszott, hogy szórakoztassa őket.

Ugrabugrált, játszott a sétapálcájával, gyakorolta a kötéltáncot, kukoricát szórt a galamboknak, hangosan nevetett az emberekre, aki zavarodottan felnéztek rá, aztán látták, hogy csak a város jokere, és fejüket csóválva mentek tovább. Gilbertnek hivatali kötelessége volt, hogy ez ne zavarja, a város lakóinak meg az, hogy ne foglalkozzanak vele. Évei voltak rá, hogy ehhez hozzászokjon.

Futott, ameddig bírta szusszal, akkor megállt egy kicsit, játszott, majd futott tovább. Egy utcán hangtalanul lehuppant egy süteményes stand tetejére, ami előtt három nyerek nézte vágyakozva a kínálatot. A kofa egy pillanatra fordult el, és Gilbert már el is csent egy süteményt. A markába nevetett, mikor a kofa elkezdte szidni a gyerekeket. Akkor már nem, amikor a ribillióra a piac őrsége is megjelent. Ezt már nem hagyhatta, fejjel lefelé a kofa elé fordult, aki a szívéhez kapott ijedtében. Gilbert beleharapott a süteménybe és elégedetten csámcsogva folytatta az útját. A kofa nem szólt utána. Miért is tette volna?

A joker szabadon járhat az egész városban, oda megy be, ahová akar, azt csinál, amit akar. Nem keres pénzt és nem fizet semmiért. Egyszerre lakik minden fogadóban és hajléktalan a híd alatt. Adnak a tanácsára és keresztülnéznek rajta. Mindent lát, mindent hall, mindenről beszél, mégis vak, süket és néma. Ő a város névtelenje, egy utolsó senki.

Egyszer volt valaki, egyszer lehetett volna valaki. Talán régen, mikor még a nagyapja állt a kőr élén, ő pedig hátranyalt hajú, hirtelenszőke ifjú volt, kék szemekkel. De _az_ után elveszítette a nevét, a színeit, és már alig néhányan emlékeznek rá, hogy egyszer ő volt Gilbert Beilschmidt, a kőr örököse. Ma már albínó. Se neve, se színe, mégis olyan tiszteletnek örvend, mint a királyok.

Elégedett volt az életével. Kívül került a négy párt torzsalkodásán. Megtehette, hogy támogatta őket a kicsinyes küzdelmeikben, de bármikor beleköphetett a levesükbe.

A káró piacán természetesen erős többségben volt a káró kékje. Az egyszeri embereket a zekéjük vállára varrt színes anyaggal kötelezték a hovatartozásuk jelölésére és hivatalosan ki se tehették volna a lábukat a negyedükből, de az alsóbb réteg tekintetében erre nem fektettek komoly hangsúlyt. Nade a nemesek, oh, közülük nagyon keveseknek volt joga átlépni egy másik párt területére. Gilbert természetesen oda ment, ahová a szél vitte.

Most éppen a főtérre. A burkolatot a pártok színeivel osztották négy részre, középen állt a kő tárgyalóasztal. A pártok komoly pénzeket öltek bele, hogy a téren csak reprezentatív épületek álljanak, hogy a többi párt érezze a nyomást. Valamit biztosan éreztek, mert mindig elég savanyú képpel ülték körbe azt a nyavalyás kőasztalt.

A káró felől közelített, így a kékek három legfőbb alakja pont nem látta, ahogy közelít feléjük. Pedig Francis király általában örülni szokott a jelenlétének. A jobbján a népnyelv szerint királynőnek is nevezett vezér ült, a balján a bubi, a legfőbb minisztere. A bubik általában elvoltak a maguk becenevével, de a pikk és a kőr vezérei, Arthur és Kiku, általában kikérték maguknak a megnevezést. Erzsit és Lilit annyira nem zavarta a dolog.

Gilbert dudorászva szökdécselt oda hozzájuk. Elsőként Erzsihez, a treff zöldbe öltözött vezéréhez ment oda, hogy belekukkantson a tárgyalási tervezetükbe. A nő széthúzta a három papírt, hogy Gilbert jobban lássa. A másik három párt tagjai idegesen szusszantak egyet – a joker megtehette, hogy segíti az egyik pártot, és a város különböző negyedeibe való bejárása révén sok dologban naprakész volt. Annál jobban pislogtak, mikor a következő dolga a kőr terveinek megtekintése volt.

– Mi a frászt csinálsz? – kérdezte Arthur idegesen, mikor áthajolt a válla felett.

– Megállapítom, hogy egyre hülyébbek vagytok – villantott rá egy vigyort, és áttáncolt a káró királynőhöz.

Lili szó nélkül nyújtotta át a papírjait, Francis pedig összevont szemöldökkel fürkészte.

– Valami gond van?

– Azon túl, hogy egyikőtök se tervez említést tenni a frissen megalakult Skand Szövetségről, nem sok.

Visszaadta Lilinek a papírt, a lánykára mosolygott, majd dudorászva kerengeni kezdett az asztal körül.

Az arcuk apró összehúzódásából, mikromozgásokból látta, hogy fogalmuk nincs róla, miről beszél, még a pikk tagjainak sem, ami elég nagy szégyen, lévén, hogy ők uralták a kikötőt, ezzel együtt nekik volt a legtöbb információjuk a külvilágról. A második a treff volt, ők a szárazföldi kaput őrizték. A kőr és a káró osztozott a város iparán, ők vásárolták fel a másik két párt alapanyagait, hogy késztermékeket adjanak vissza nekik. Törékeny rendszer volt, ezért is hadakoztak folyamatosan a minél nagyobb befolyásért.

Egy pillanatig néztek csak rá, utána egymást kezdték fürkészni, mintha abból megtudnának valamit.

– Nem kell a szemezés, tudom, hogy fingotok sincs arról, amiről beszélek – legyintett. – A három nagy jarl békét kötött, márpedig biztosan hallottátok, mivel járt a legutóbbi szövetség…

Nem kellett folytatnia. A nép ajkán még éltek a régi fosztogatók köré szőtt rémmesék.

– Ritkán szoktál javaslat nélkül betoppanni. – Francis ilyen esetekben nem szerette kerülgetni a forró kását. Gilbert ezt becsülte a férfiban. – Mit javasolsz?

– Nos, talán egy diplomáciai küldetést és a fickók számára egy viszonylag előnyös kereskedelmi megállapodást, még mielőtt kedvük támadna felgyújtani a várost.

– Skandia ide hétszáz tengeri mérföld! – csattant fel Arthur. – Mi a fenének támadnának meg minket?

A szemét forgatta.

– Nem is tudom, talán a filigrán ékszerekre fáj a foguk, amikkel a káró kereskedik. – Francis arca megnyúlt, mert ezt az információt eddig sikerült eltitkolnia – Vagy a speciális acél miatt, amit a kőr újabban a városon kívülre exportál és egyre gazdagabb belőle.

Ludwig szeme is összeszűkült. Ivan és Alfred csak kapkodta a fejét ide-oda, és Gilbert szinte látta megérni a fejükben az elhatározást, hogy mostantól titokban felbontják a két párt területéről érkező lezárt ládákat.

– A skandok jönni fognak – tárta szét a karját. – Vagy kereskedelmi-, vagy hadihajókkal. Most még van lehetőségetek eldönteni, hogy melyik verziót szeretnétek.

Ludwig felállt és intett a kísérőinek, hogy húzódjanak félre egy pillanatra. Gilbert az öccse hátát figyelte, merev tartásából tudta, hogy feltétel nélkül elhiszi, amit mond. Nem mindenkivel volt ilyen egyszerű a helyzet.

– Honnan van az információ? – kérdezte Basch, a káró bubija gyanakodva.

– Az legyen az én dolgom.

– Ez nem válasz.

– Basch – csitította Francis. – Nincs jogunk kérdőre vonni a jokert.

Összenéztek, Francis enyhén összevont szemmel mélyet lélegzett. Ugyan Gilbert szemébe nézett, de lélekben messze járt, már ő is a probléma megoldásán törte a fejét.

– A város végelme a treff feladata – szólalt meg Erzsi. – Viszont azt mondod, hogy hajókkal jönnek. A pikknek van elég ereje a kikötő megvédésére?

– Mégis miből gondolod, hogy megmondjuk, hány hadihajónk van? – fortyant fel Alfred.

– Annyiban jogos a kérdés, hogy szükségünk lehet néhány új hajóra, aru. Viszont, mivel nem a szárazföld felől érkezik a támadás, így a hadi támogatást ezentúl a treff helyett a pikknek kell átadni.

– Attól, hogy most a vízen érkezik a veszély, a szárazföldi még ugyanúgy jelen van – ellenkezett Roderich.

– Ha azt mered mondani, hogy mostantól duplaannyi hadpénzt kell fizetnünk, felnyársallak – hördült fel Basch.

– Ve, egyetértek a káró bubijával – hussant vissza a helyére Feliciano. – A treff így is túl magas százalékot fölöz le az adónkból, nem kell, hogy a pikk is szívja a vérünk.

Alfred felcsattant:

– Te csak ne vegyél egy kalap alá azzal a nyavalyással!

– Semmi szükség az ilyen beszédre, solnyshko. Továbbá megjegyezném, hogy a levont százalék az elmúlt hetven évben ugyanannyi volt, és ugyanannyi is marad majd a továbbiakban. – Ivan elmosolyodott. – Elvégre egyikünknek sem érdeke, hogy felkészületlenül érjen minket egy támadás, _da?_

Gilbert rezignáltan figyelte, hogyan harapózik el a vita. A pénzkérdésből nagyon gyorsan személyeskedés lett, és ölre ment volna a harc, ha az üvöltözést nem szakítja félbe a felálló Arthur. A felek azonnal elcsendesedtek, a férfi pedig összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, a jokerre nézett és merev arccal kijelentette:

– A pikk partiőrsége egy legfeljebb tizenöt hajóból álló flotta feltartóztatására képes. – Alfred mellette dühösen nyitotta a száját, de a vezér egyetlen kézmozdulattal elnémította. – Mindemellett a hajóink legénységének csak és kizárólag kalózokkal van tapasztalata, akik három ágyúdörgés után tudomásul veszik az erőfölényünk és menekülőre fogják. Úgy vélem, hogy egy hivatásos tengerészekből álló flotta esetén hét vagy nyolc hajó ellen van esélyünk.

– Az elég kevés, nem? – kérdezte Kiku.

– Az – hagyta rá Arthur. – Kereskedelemben utazunk, nem pedig hadügyben. Hosszabb hajóutakra Bizánctól szoktunk kíséretet bérelni.

– Ők túl drágán dolgoznak ahhoz, hogy velük védessük meg magunk, aru – rázta a fejét Kína. – Egyetlen csatába beleroppannánk.

– Az egész város, nem csak a pikk – tette hozzá a királya kelletlenül.

Komoran bámulta a vezérét, aki visszaült a helyére. Nagyon nem tetszett neki, hogy felfedték a pikk valódi erejét, ami összességében jóval szerényebb volt, mint ahogy azt állították.

– Lehet – sóhajtotta Ludwig és megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. – Lehet, hogy kénytelenek leszünk fegyverszünetet kötni egy időre. Legalább addig, amíg a Skand Szövetség jelentette veszély el nem hárul. – Felnézett Gilbertre. – Ezt akartad, nem?

Széles cápavigyor költözött az arcára.

– Örülök, hogy nem nekem kellett kimondani.

– Esélytelen – csóválta a fejét szkeptikusan Francis. – Rómáék sem tudták egyesíteni a várost, pedig nekik néha sikerült közös nevezőre jutni. Nem is emlékszem rá, mikor volt utoljára, hogy mi valamiben egyetértettünk.

Gilbert nem akarta rá felhívni a figyelmét, hogy éppenséggel mindenki bólogat, és egyetértenek abban, hogy nem értenek egyet.

Felugrott a kőasztal tetejére. A közepén, a város szimbolikus kellős közepén, kis kiemelkedés volt. Kőlap a kőlapon, belevésve az alapítás dátumával. Legalábbis a legenda ezt állította, de hogy a furcsa jelek pontosan milyen nyelven jelöltek számokat, már senki nem tudta. Gilbert erre a kőre ült le, majd megforgatta magát. A lap forgott vele. Elsuhant előtte a négy negyed minden vezetőjének arca. Őt nézték. Mosolygott. A hóna alá vette a sétapálcáját, előremutatott vele. A kőlap forgása lelassult, már csak vele forgott vészes sebességgel a világ. Szédelegve felborult, de nevetett, mert Erzsire mutatott a bot vége.

– Neked, neked fogom elmesélni, honnan van a történet.

Erzsi arca megkomolyodott. A nő bólintott.

– És te – fordult a hasára és Arthurra bökött. – A te fiadat kérem cserébe.

Azt hitte, üvölteni fog. Azt hitte, a vezér kiborul, elvégre egyetlen gyermekéről van szó, akit úgy kellett kivágni a haldokló felesége hasából. Nem nősült újra. A temetés után ásta bele magát még jobban a város közügyibe. Nem véletlenül javasolta őt Gilbert a vezéri pozícióra, mikor az elődjét már túl idősnek találta a munkája elvégzésére. A váltás pár hónappal Alfred beiktatása előtt történt, mindezeknek pedig idestova tíz éve. Akkoriban elég sok vezetőt lecseréltek, köztük a jokert magát is.

Megtehette, hogy elkéri a fiút. A joker azt tesz, amit akar. Kitaníthat valakit utódjának, aztán választhat valaki mást, pont, mint az elődje. Sadik Adnan a névtelen nyomában járt mintegy húsz évig, aztán most a pikknél hajóskapitány, mert a névtelen egy este megült Gilbert ablakának párkányán. Beszélgettek. A hajnali napfénybe Gilbert már fehér hajjal és vörös szemmel nézett, az előző névtelen pedig por és hamu volt a csiricsáré ruhái között.

– Megkapod – nyögte Arthur. Bólintott is hozzá, de csak magát biztatta vele.

– Dél után érte megyek. – Felállt az asztal tetejére. – Egy váltás ruha és három napi kenyér legyen nála, semmi más!

Nem köszönt el tőlük. A vitájukhoz sem volt tovább kedve. Elsétált, ezúttal a kőr irányába. Pörgette a sétapálcát és egy régi nótát dúdolt, amit még a dajkájától tanult. Megint átsuhant az agyán a gondolat, hogy vajon mi lenne, ha a többiek emlékeznének rá korábbról.

A délután még messze volt. Unatkozott, hát okozott egy kis ribilliót a kőr piacterén, nevetett rajta egy keveset, aztán amikor már biztosan tudta, hogy hányan követik és ki melyik városrészből van, gondosan lerázta mindegyiküket. Volt képe, és egy darabig ő követte az egyiket.

– A déli folyosó is üres – jelentett keserűen a fiú a felettesének. – Beszéltem a hármassal, ő sem látta.

– Ne vágj ilyen arcot, Antonio – veregette vállon a középkorú tiszt. – A névtelen ért hozzá, hogyan kell köddé válni.

Végigmérte a fiút. Nem tűnt többnek tizenhat évesnél. Ígéretesnek tűnt. Kár, hogy a káró gyereke, náluk egyedül a treff veszi komolyabban a hűséget. Remek tanítvány lehetett volna belőle, ha pár évvel korábban keresztezi az útját, de fene a mindenét, túl öreg. Nem lenne képes a pártatlanságra. Azért majd néha a körmére néz.

Mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy mindenkit lerázott, a kikötő felé vette az irányt.

Sadik már várta őt. Egy olcsóbb lebuj emeleti szobáját vette ki. Az ablak a szomszéd ház lapostetejére nyílt, így Gilbert úgy jutott be, hogy odalenn senki nem látta. Miután bemászott, Sadik gondosan visszatette a helyére az ablakrácsot.

– Mi újság? – kérdezte a maszkostól vidoran.

– A barátom azt üzeni, hogy a skandok…

– Úgy értettem, hogy veled. A skandok még nincsenek a kikötőben, ráérünk velük kettő perccel később is foglalkozni.

A férfi felnevetett és leült a fal mellé.

– Kezdesz olyan lenni, mint a mesterem, névtelen.

– Szakmai ártalom – rántotta meg a vállát. – Hogy vagy, Sadik?

– Őszintén? Fáradtan. Nehéz kenyér egymagamnak kézben tartani az információs hálózatot. Terhes munka. Újabban aludni se hagy.

Nagy komolyan bólintott.

– Holnaptól lesz egy árnyékom. – A férfira mosolygott. – Tizenhárom éves a fiú. Izgága, lelkes, akkora szájjal, mint a városkapu.

– Ilyen fiatal vagy és máris tanítványt fogadsz? – hökkent meg a férfi. – Már nem is vagyok elég neked?

– Örökké panaszkodsz, hogy milyen sok a munka, most meg azzal van bajod, ha szerzek neked egy segédet?

Sadik horkantott.

– Hát jó. De itt és most szeretném leszögezni, hogy ha pofátlan velem, akkor úgy szájon vágom, hogy a fal adja a másikat.

– Majd átadom neki.

– Egyébként ki a kölyök?

– Nem mindegy?

– Tudod jól, hogy novíciusként egyáltalán nem.

– A pikk vezér fia, Peter.

Sadik értőn bólintott. Nem tett fel több kérdést.

– Nna – ült le Gilbert a szoba egyetlen székére lovaglóülésben. – Meséltem a tanácskozáson a skandokról. Egy kicsit kiborultak a lelkecskéim, de mutattak rá hajlandóságot, hogy útnak indítsák a diplomatáikat.

– Csak nehogy vízbe fojtsák egymást, míg odaérnek – tette össze a kezét Sadik. – Máris mondom, mi a helyzet.

Sadik nem mondott újat, csak pontosította az addigi adatokat, megtette a következő jóslatát és végighallgatta Gilbert beszámolóját a dolgok jelen állásáról. Gilbert kedvelte a férfit. Jó munkaerő volt és meg se sértődött, amiért az öreg Gilbertet nevezte ki következő jokernek helyette.

Noha a beszélgetéseik közben igyekeznek mindig a lényegre szorítkozni és a kezdeti udvariasságok után mellőzték a formaságokat, a déli harangszó így is előbb hangzott el, mint a búcsúzkodás. Gilbertnek szednie kellett a lábát, ha teljesíteni akarta az aznapra kitűzött céljait.

Kirkland háza egy többemeletes, karcsú épület volt a kikötőhöz egészen közel, egy csöndesebb mellékutcában. A rangja szerint nem itt kellett volna élnie, de nem tudott megválni a háztól, amiben együtt élt a feleségével.

Tűnődve vizsgálódott az árnyak közül. Látta a házat figyelő őrszemeket, tudta azt is, hogy a szemközti épület legalsó szintjén üzemelő pöttöm papírbolt tulajdonosa a kárónak kémkedik. A pénztárosa meg mindkettejükről a treffnek. A győztes a komornyik volt, aki ugyanúgy jelentett mindent a pikk királyának a vezér viselt dolgairól, mint a kőrnek, de néha még a város alatt ügyködő lázadóknak is eladott információkat. Gilbert csak mosolyogni tudott ezen. Kirkland ebben a házban semmi hivatalosat nem tartott. Ebben a házban csak szellemek voltak, amik lassan egy férges káposztához hasonlatosra rágták a férfi agyát és hiperaktivitással verték meg a fiát.

Mély levegőt vett, felkészült a színjátékra és a sétapálcáját pörgetve, fütyörészve kilépett az árnyak közül. A körben posztoló valamennyi kém meglepődött és Gilbertnek komolyan küzdenie kellett, hogy a rátörő nevethetnékből csak egy széles vigyor legyen.

Gyors ritmust kopogott a tölgyfa ajtón. A sarkán hintázott, míg a komornyik ajtót nem nyitott. Az ajtó egész jól hangszigetelt.

– De én nem akarok menni! – zengett Peter üvöltése.

– Indulj lefelé, amíg szépen mondom!

– Nem leszek olyan fura!

– Peter!

Gilbert vigyorogva felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Oh, ezek szerint a dráma még nem ért véget? – A komornyikra nézett, de valójában nem várt választ. – Hagyja csak, odatalálok.

Elég volt követni az üvöltözést. Peter holmija egy egyszerű vászonzsákban volt, maga a fiú még finom ruhákban állt, pontosabban toporgott, mellette a földön finom szövésű, de egyszerű vászonholmik hevertek. Gilbert magában elismeréssel adózott az apjának. A férfi tudta, mi kell ahhoz, hogy valakit ne verjenek meg az első nap, amikor az utcára téved.

Az ajtófélfának támaszkodott és úgy hallgatta tovább a veszekedést. Arthur vette észre, neki forrt a torkára a szó a mondat közepén. Korábban vörös volt az idegességtől, most egészen elsápadt. Peter, ez a kortársainál valamivel alacsonyabb fiúcska, riadtan kapta felé a fejét és elkámpicsorodott. Ha a korábbi üvöltözés nem használt, most sírással próbálkozott.

– De apa… apa!

– Szedd magad – szólt rá a férfi remegő hangon. – Gyerünk! Mész a névtelennel, nincs vita!

Peter már szégyentelenül sírt. Gilbert nem csinált belőle ügyet, csak felmarkolta a zsákját és a vállára lendítette.

– A helyedben csöndben lennék – jegyezte meg vidoran. – Ma estére kényelmes szállást terveztem, de ha nem hagyod abba, a kanális mellett alszunk.

Arthur arcából a maradék szín is kifutott. Hogy ő, a pikk második embere, ezt elviselje? Hogy egyetlen gyermeke a káró híres-hírhedt csatornája mellett aludjon, ahol minden kurvára tucatnyi patkány jut?

De legalább Peter befogta végre. Gilbert a kezébe nyomta a zsákot és leküldte az ajtó elé. Az apára nézett, aki ment volna a gyerek után, de most megtorpant.

Arthur a száját nyitotta. Becsukta. Megfordult, lehajolt az eldobott ruhákért és összeszedegette őket. Az asztalon kisimította és összehajtotta mindegyiket, majd a takaros kupacot Gilbert felé nyújtotta.

– Vigyázzon a fiamra. Kérem. – Nagyot nyelt. – Már csak ő van nekem.

– Rendet kellene tennie a háza táján, Kirkland.

Arthur nem értette. A szeme a szobára rebbent, ami a ház többi részéhez hasonlóan tiszta és rendezett volt. Nem makulátlan, de tiszta.

– Több kém figyeli magát, mint a káró királyt, pedig ő gyűjti őket – világosította fel. – Ráadásul a pikkben néhány embernek nem tetszik az, ahogy a dolgokat intézi.

– Ez tanács vagy figyelmeztetés? – vonta össze a szemöldökeit a férfi.

Ezt már szerette. Az egyik pillanatban a férfi még összetört apa volt, most már az a vezér, akinek lennie kell.

– Mindkettő. Azok a lázadó elemek, akikre a királya múltkor olyan nagyvonalúan rálegyintett, szereztek egy lelkes támogatót. Rebesgetik, hogy merényletet terveznek maga ellen. Nem biztos, de jobb félni, mint megijedni, nem?

– Merényletet terveznek _ellenem_ , és most viszi el a fiam?! Itt biztonságban van!

– Van egy fenéket! – horkantott. – A komornyikja soha nem dolgozott magának, a szobalányai közül kettő képzett fegyverforgató, az utcában minden második ember zöld, és maga – bökött a férfi mellkasára – erről nem hajlandó tudomást venni, mert a drága Rose ebben a házban élt. Itt az ideje leszámolni a múlttal, Kirkland. A fia velem nagyobb biztonságban lesz, mint itt volt, higgye el. Már csak azért, mert a kölyök ugyan még azt hiszi, hogy a tanítója csak kedves, de az öreg éjszakánként kisfiúkat erőszakol a kikötőben.

Nagy pajtáskodó kedvében megpaskolta az elképedt vezér arcát, elvette tőle a ruhákat és otthagyta.

A komornyik még mindig az ajtó mellett állt. Peter tőle pár lépésnyire az orrát törölgette és szipogott.

– Kész vagy, kölyök? – vigyorgott rá Gilbert. – Életed kalandjába vágsz bele, ne lógasd az orrod!

A komornyik készségesen ajtót nyitott nekik.

– Várjon!

Arthur nagy dobogás közepette rohant le a lépcsőn. Feldúlta, amit Gilbert mondott neki, de függetlenül attól, hogy a kiáltást neki szánta, már rá se bagózott. Elkapta a fiát és szorosan megölelte.

– Vigyázz magadra! Nagyon vigyázz magadra!

Peter megint hüppögni kezdett és az apja nyakához fúrta a fejét.

Gilbert pár másodperc múlva türelmetlenül kopogni kezdett a sétapálcájával a hajópadlón. Arthur eleresztette Petert. Lapos, majdnem félős pillantást vetett a jokerre. A küszöböt nem lépte át, sőt, kihúzta magát, mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és amikor Peter a lépcső alján visszafordult, az álla alá tett ujjakkal mutatta a fiának, hogy fel a fejjel. A gyerek becsülettel próbálkozott.

– Peter, ugye? – mosolygott rá Gilbert. – Gyere, megtanítom neked, hogyan kell felmászni egy tetőre!

Valójában csak a sikátorig mentek, ott Gilbert tapintatosan elfordulva megvárta, míg a gyerek sír még egy kicsit és átöltözik a könnyű vászonholmiba. Gilbert odaadta neki az ellenzős vászonsapkát, amit hozott neki: jól gondolta, a tökfödő eltakarta a gyerek vastag szemöldökeit, és a mérhetetlen kosz hiányát leszámítva egy lett Hetalia utcagyerekei közül. A díszes holmikat otthagyták a papírbolt kukájának tetején.

Peter első leckéje az volt, hogy tartsa vele a lépést. Gilbert mellőzte a meredekebb mutatványokat, de azért kemény tempót diktált. A fiú csakhamar izzadtan rohant a sarkában. Majdnem belerohant, mikor a joker hirtelen megtorpant.

– Na, végre egyedül – mosolygott. – Szerinted hányan vannak a nyomunkban?

– Tessék?

– Mind a négy pártnak megvannak az emberei, akiket rám állítottak. Elvégre egy joker tud mindenről, és ha figyeled, miközben tudomást szerez mindenről, akkor már nem kell a tanácsaira támaszkodnod, elvégre minden olyasmit tudsz, amit ő is tud. A saját értékem megtartása arra kötelez, hogy lerázzam a kémeket.

A gyerek még mindig zihálva, zavartan nézett a szeme közé. Gilbert tudta, hogy a gyerek érti, amit mond: az apja egy vezér, aki ennek megfelelő politikai nevelést ad számára.

– Én vagyok Hetalia ötödik színe, Peter – hajolt le hozzá. Kezet nyújtott: – Örülök, hogy csatlakoztál hozzám.

A fiú a tenyerébe nézett. Lassan emelte fel a kis kezét, amit összefogott egy rozsdás tűzlépcső, de a kézszorítása becsületes volt.

Gilbert mosolya szélesebb és melegebb lett.

– Ne aggódj, belőled nem lesz névtelen – szögezte le jó előre. – Te élsz-halsz a társaságért, meg is bolondulnál, ha a helyembe kellene lépned.

A felháborodás nem sokat váratott magára.

– Mi? Azonnal eresszen el, akkor megyek haza!

– Nem javaslom. Még az éjjel rajtaütnek apád házán. Megölnek, ha ott vagy.

A felháborodás egy pillanat alatt félelembe fordult.

– Az apám…

– Arthurt nem féltem, ő tud vigyázni magára. Meg amúgy is figyelmeztettem. És lefogadom, hogy egész délután veled foglalkozott, vagyis csúszásban van a hivatali munkájával. Csak most fog bemenni dolgozni és a mai tárgyaláson elég sok minden volt terítéken ahhoz, hogy egészen sokáig bennmaradjon.

– De ha baja lesz…

– Akkor piszok szarul fogom érezni magam, mert rosszul ítéltem meg őt. Nem tartom valószínűnek. Az apád előbb fog alálépni egy szekérnek és nyakát törni, mint hogy valaki orvtámadásban vérét vegye.

Peter bólintott. Gilbert arra jutott, hogy a fiú szégyelli magát, de el se tudta képzelni, miért.

– Gyere, bemutatlak valakinek!

Ideje is volt indulni, a szeme sarkából látta, hogy az utcán egy pikk tükörrel jeleket villog, közben újra és újra a háztető felé fordul.

Nem a kanálisban altatta Petert. Csak majdnem. Az egyik bordélyban volt az _irodája_ egy másik tanítványnak.

– Hát ő? – biccentett Toris Peter felé.

– Kiképezni hoztam.

– Mi? Mi? Szajhát akar csinálni belőlem? – rémüldözött a fiú.

Torisszal egyszerre nevettek fel.

– Dehogy, fiú! Toris az elődöm egyik tanítványa volt, meglehetősen jártas a kényes ügyek kiszimatolásában.

– Azért dolgozom itt, mert tisztességes ember be nem teszi a lábát ide – mosolygott a férfi. Csak kicsit, idegesen, a kezét tördelve. Toris nehezen fejezte ki magát, de ha a papíron megbúvó titkok kiszimatolásáról volt szó… – Biztos vagy benne, hogy Peternek menni fog ez a munka?

– Tanultál a szállítmányozásról, igaz?

Peter egészen megütközött.

– Az _apám_ a pikk flottájának _vezére_ , persze, hogy tanultam róla!

– Na, van még kérdésed? Peter, légy jó, estére itt maradsz Torisszal.

Vállon veregette a gyereket és már ment is.

– Maga nem marad? – értetlenkedett a fiú.

– Dehogy maradok. Nekem dolgom van. Te itt maradsz és tanulsz, az megy nélkülem is.

– De nem azt mondta, hogy én nem lehetek olyan, mint maga?

– Nem, de olyan még lehetsz, mint Toris – intett tisztelettel a másik felé.

A férfi enyhén meghajtott fejjel köszönte meg a bókot.

– Sadik? – kérdezte.

– Üdvözöl.

– Ah.

Ebben benne volt minden, amit Toris tudni akart. Gilbert néha azt kívánta, bár beszélne a másik egy kicsit többet. Egyike volt azoknak, akik anélkül is tudtak mindent, hogy valaha szóba elegyedtek volna valakivel. Ijesztő képesség az ilyen.

Épp olyan észrevétlenül hagyta el a bordélyt, mint ahogy betért. A treff területén még több erőt ölt bele, hogy lerázza a ráragadt ügynököket, holott mindenki tudta, hogy a királynőhöz igyekszik. Azt viszont nem kellett tudniuk, hogy mit tervez vele.

Általában a nő szabta meg a beszélgetéseik menetrendjét. Vagy a dolgozószobában várta, vagy a hálóban, mikor milyen kedve volt. Nem mintha olyan nem lett volna, hogy esetleg a dolgozószoba lett a háló és fordítva… bár a nő ódzkodott tőle, hogy a palotában fogadja a _hódolatát_ , ahol esetleg a férje rajtakaphatja őket. Egy felszarvazott férj még a jokernek is problémákat okozhat.

Néha… csak néha, amikor megbillent a világ tengelye és bizonytalan volt magában, Gilbert elgondolkodott rajta, hogy milyen is lenne az élete, ha nem az lenne, aki. Ha az ilyesfajta lopott félórák helyett egész éjszakái lehetnének, amiket a szeretett nő karjaiban tölthet. Ha ezek a borzongató érintések gyakrabban lehetnének vendégségben nála, ha a hajába markoló kezek a nap folyamán bármikor megérinthetnék. Ha Erzsi kapkodó lélegzete, a nyögései, néha a kiáltásai nem csak mély torokhangok lennének, hanem egy név, egy régen eldobott és mindenki más számára elfeledett név lennének.

Ez a gondolat mindig visszarántotta a valóságba. Ő a város jokere, egy a város fennállása óta a békét elhozni kívánó névtelenek sorából. Pernye a szélben. Ha még mindig Gilbert Beilschmidt lenne, akkor most az öccse helyett ő állna a kőr élén és rá se hederítene erre a lányra, akit az előző joker segített fel a treff mélységeiből és akit ő tett a hivatala betöltőjévé. A színeik közöttük állnak. A zöld és a vörös sosem volt barátságban.

Ezekben a lopott percekben még hálás is tudott lenni az öregnek, amiért az örökösévé tette. Mikor a nő a haját fésülve, egy szál selyemhálóingben fogadta, végigfutott a hátán a hideg bizonyosság, hogy igen, ez az ő helye, ez az ő létezésének célja. Még akkor is, ha a gondolatait magába kell fojtania, ha az igazságnak csak egy aprócska szeletét mesélheti el. Ilyenkor érezte igazán, hogy él, ezekben a pillanatokban, amikor Erzsébet mellett könyökölt és a nő tincseivel játszadozott, azon merengve, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha a has lassan emelkedő görbülete alatt a növekvő kis élet az ő magvából kelt volna ki.

– Mikor lesz az ünnepség?

– Milyen ünnepség? – kérdezett vissza Erzsi.

– Azt mondod, a férjed nem ünnepelné meg, hogy a felesége végre áldott állapotba került?

Erzsi vállat vont. Hunyt szemmel feküdt és hagyta, hogy Gilbert az egyik tincsét ecsetnek használva mintákat rajzoljon a bőrére.

– Jelentenem kell majd a királyomnak.

A meghitt csend ezzel a mondattal kihirdette a visszavonulást. Gilbert elejtette a hajtincset és a hasára fordult.

– Vannak… _barátaim_ a városon kívül. Kedves ismerősök, akik időnként levelet írnak és elmesélik, mi újság.

Erzsi végre kinyitotta a szemét, de csak azért, hogy kutató pillantást vessen rá.

– Egy névtelennek sok tanítványa van, ezt tudod te is. Közülük per pillanat ketten bóklásznak a világban, és amikor úgy ítélik meg, hogy valami fenyegetést jelent Hetaliára, írnak nekem egy levelet. Kedves tőlük, nem? – Erzsi nem felelt. Meredten nézett rá. Gilbert végül beadta a derekát és hajlandó volt némi konkrétumot is megosztani vele: – Az egyik pajtásom segített tető alá hozni a skandok békéjét. Túl régóta háborúztak egymással a klánok, túl sok ember halt meg. Azt nem gondolta, hogy a frissen aláírt békét a skandok egy alapos fosztogatással akarják majd megünnepelni. Így is mennek majd portyázni mindenfelé. Felfigyeltek a városra, mióta van ez a néhány csecse termékünk. Jönni fognak.

– Ebből mit mondhatok el a királyomnak?

– Amit gondolsz.

Homlokon csókolta a nőt.

– Nem olyan sok ez – dörmögte Erzsébet. – Ezt akár a téren is elmondhattad volna.

– Valahogy úgy, igen. – Újabb csók, ezúttal Erzsi hajára.

– Ivan az egyik nap azt mondta, egészen sok patkány van a palotának ebben a szárnyában és megkért rá, hogy figyeljek oda.

Gilbert keze épp akkor cirógatta végig a nő nyaka ívét.

– Hát igen, a szolgálók sokat fecsegnek, az tény.

– És hogy néhány patkány a falakban él.

Megdermedt.

– A treff várában nincsenek titkos alagutak. Tudnék róla.

– És ha Ivan építtetett néhányat azóta?

– Mondom: tudnék róla. Ebben a városban semmi nem történhet úgy, hogy én ne tudjak róla.

– Például?

– Emlékszel arra a lázadó bagázsra, akikre a királyod azt mondta, hogy majd kifüstöli őket, ha eljött az ideje?

– Igen.

– Találtak maguknak egy gazdag pártfogót. És nem mellesleg, összedolgoznak a pikk lázadóival. Ma éjjel megtámadják Kirkland házát. Zwingliék ellen is terveztek egy kisebb hacacárét, de a káró lefülelte őket.

– És a treff?

A nő felült és a szemében ott égett az akarat, hogy Gilbert avassa be.

– Tőletek félnek. – Ismét kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy fojtathassa a játékot, Erzsi gyöngéd kényeztetését, de a nő eltolta a kezét. – Ivan még keményebb kezű király, mint a többiek. A ti népetek tudja, hol a helye.

– Mégis vannak lázadóink – mutatott rá.

– Azok mindenhol vannak – legyintett. – Keveseknek tetszik a városnak ez a széttagoltsága. Mégis milyen hülyeség ez, hogy négy király? A városok a szomszédos településekkel szoktak versenyezni, nem fecsérlik az erejüket belső torzsalkodásra. Nem úgy mi. Mást se csinálunk.

Kuncogott. Úgy érezte, Erzsi átható pillantása lyukat éget belé, ami gyorsan lelohasztotta a nevethetnékjét.

– Miért pont te lettél az ötödik király? – kérdezte Erzsi.

– Parancsolsz?

– Ivan, Ludwig, Francis, de még Alfred is egyetértett benne, hogy Hetaliának igazából öt királya van. És te, az ötödik, mást se teszel, csak játszadozol velünk, ahogy éppen úri kedved tartja. Ivan még azt is pedzegette a minap, hogy igazából te vagy a lázadók gazdag pártfogoltja.

_Ez valóban érdekes fordulat._

– Hogy pénzelhetnék valakit, ha a hivatali kötelességeim között szerepel a teljes szegénység?

– Tudtommal a szüzesség is benne van.

– A nőtlenség, kedves, nem a szüzesség. Azt hittem, ezt tisztáztuk… ha máshogy nem, hát az elmúlt évek gyakorlatával.

Megint mosolygott. Erzsi arca továbbra is kemény volt, akár a márvány.

_Miket tehettem volna királyként, ha ez a nő mellettem áll!_

– Valahányszor elmész – Erzsi kivette a kezéből a haját, hogy ne játszadozzon vele tovább –, mindig az jut eszembe, hogy jóval többet tudsz, mint amennyit elmondasz.

– Valahányszor elmegyek, mindig azon gondolkodom, hogy vajon mennyit mondasz el Ivannak – kacsintott. – Én neked szeretnék mesélni, de tudván tudva azt, hogy minden itt elhangzott szavam előbb-utóbb a királyod fülébe jut… hogy is mondjam, olyan, mintha ő is itt lenne a lepedők alatt.

Végre megtörte a jeget. Erzsi megrándult, az arca pedig undorodó fintorba torzult. Gilbert nagyon remélte, hogy azért, mert a lelki szemei előtt megjelent a kép, ahogy Ivan az ágy alatt jegyzetel, míg ők ketten szeretik egymást és nem azért, mert esetleg fején találta a szöget.

– Mennem kellene – pillantott az ablak felé.

– Maradj még.

– Oh? Ritkán marasztalsz.

– Ez a mai egy ilyen alkalom.

A nő élesen sóhajtott és a másik irányba nézett.

– Észrevetted rajtam a babát.

– Nem értem az összefüggést.

– Megígértem magamnak, hogy akkor mondom el Roderichnek, mikor már látható. A szobalányaim már hetek óta tudják. A személyzet is pletykál róla, így biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ivan is tud róla… meg még néhányan. De te vagy az első, aki úgy veszi észre, hogy nem… nem _mindig_ az a feladata, hogy a magánéletemben turkáljon.

– Miért baj az, ha elmondod neki?

Megint fintorgott, de nem nézett rá.

– Ünnepelni akar majd. Velem akarja majd tölteni az éjszakát.

– Eddig sosem volt bajod azzal, ha egy nap két menetet mentünk – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Azzal van problémám, hogy a két menetet két külön férfival kellene töltsem.

– Megoldhattad volna azzal, hogy nem engedsz be az ágyadba, hm?

– És szalasszam el a lehetőségét egy légyottnak? Ugyan, kérlek.

– Ha tovább dicsérsz, még a végén elpirulok.

Kimászott az ágyból. Míg mosakodott, magán érezte Erzsi tekintetét, hát igyekezett mindig úgy fordulni, hogy a lemenő nap fénye a legjobb oldalát érje. Tartozik neki ennyivel, ha a nő vette a fáradtságot és jóformán szerelmet vallott neki.

Ez, ami köztük van, nem szerelem. Inkább hallgatólagos megállapodás. Akkor is, ha mindketten megszegték azt.

Már a lábbelijét húzta, amikor Erzsi ismét megszólalt:

– Majd szeretném a tanácsodat kérni.

– Amikor a nagyságos asszony óhajtja.

A nő hozzávágott egy párnát. Ezzel a megszólítással mindig kiérdemelte, hogy Erzsi megdobja az első kezébe akadó dologgal.

– Mivel szolgálhatok?

– Nevekkel.

– Kit kéne felderíteni?

– Őt – tette a hasára a kezét. – Évek óta gondolkodom rajta, hogyan fogják hívni a babámat. De most, hogy várandós vagyok, az összes név, amit kitaláltam, üresnek és ridegnek hangzik.

Gilbert mosolygott.

– Azt hiszem, ebben a tekintetben ki kell kérned a kedves férjed véleményét is.

– Én fogom hónapokig hordozni ezt a gyereket, megszülni is nekem kell. Akinek csak annyi a dolga, hogy egyszer öt percig jól érezze magát, az ne szóljon bele.

Gilbertből kirobbant a nevetés.

– Öt perc? Komolyan? Ez a csúcsidő?

– Szerinted mégis minek tartalak? – incselkedett a nő. – Nekem is kijár a kényeztetés.

Soká tartott, mire végre levegőhöz jutott a nagy nevetés közepette. Erzsi csúfondáros mosollyal figyelte közben.

– Számíthatsz rám a nevekkel.

– Mit szólsz a Friedrichhez?

Ez váratlanul érte.

– Az imént még azt mondtad, hogy nincs ötleted.

– Igen, de ez csak úgy… beugrott. Helyesnek tűnt az adott pillanatban.

– Szép.

Erzsi mosolygott, de Gilbertnek nem tetszett az a mosoly. Mintha a nő azt mondta volna vele, hogy „most megvagy”. Nem tetszett neki.

Már csak azért sem, mert az öreg születési neve Friedrich volt.

– _Miért engem?_

– _Minden megvan benned, ami kell._

– _Van tanítványod. Nem is egy, tudok róla._

– _Ők nem alkalmasak. Te viszont igen. Hajnalig kapsz időt dönteni. Addig szeretnél beszélgetni?_

– _Felőlem… de ha untatsz, akkor itt hagylak._

Hirtelen támadt szeszély indította el, hogy búcsúcsókot nyomjon Erzsi homlokára. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Erzsit az érzelmei vagy a játszma vette rá arra, hogy elfordítsa a fejét, két kezébe vegye az ő arcát és lehúzza magához. A búcsúcsók a homloka helyett az ajkát érte és jóval tovább tartott, mint eredetileg tervezte.

Az övébe szúrta a sétapálcáját és átugrott az erkélykorláton. Hallotta, ahogy mögötte Erzsi rémülten felkiált, de ő akkor már két emelettel lejjebb volt. Az ablakok keretébe kapaszkodott, úgy ugrált lefelé, emeletenként. Nem volt a legkényelmesebb mutatvány, de a vastag keretek miatt itt sokkal könnyebben tudott kapaszkodni, mint mondjuk a káró várán. Ott kénytelen volt használni a lépcsőket.

Nem nézett vissza a toronyra. Az sem érdekelte, hogy amint kiugrott, észrevették és ráálltak.

Honnan a hét pokolból tudta meg Erzsi az öreg nevét? Tőle biztosan nem. Sosem kérdezte, ő meg sosem mondta, még azt sem, hogy tudja, hogy volt neve az öregnek. Elvégre a névtelenség a névtelenek egyik fő ismertetőjele, nem?

Megtorpant és az utcakövekre meredt. Rajta kívül egyedül Sadik, Toris és  Feliks tud ezekről. A vezetők az öreg tanítványai közül csak Sadikot, Guptát és azt a fura fickót ismerik, aki az öreg halála után mindent eldobott és dobbantott Makaóra. A volt tanítványok közül ő az egyetlen, akivel nincs beszélőviszonyban.

Feliks… igen, Feliks gyanús. Itt él a treffben, szabászata van és szállít a vezérnek is. A körmére kell néznie valamelyik nap.

Felnézett. A nap már lement. Az ég vöröse túl élénk volt, hunyorognia kellett tőle.

Mélyet sóhajtott. Még egy másodpercet várt, aztán eljátszotta azt a trükköt, hogy egyik pillanatban itt van, a másikban pedig az őt követők már bottal üthetik a nyomát. Az egyik káromkodva rohant el alig egy lépésnyire a búvóhelyétől.

Beleolvadt az árnyakba. A város sötétsége befogadta őt. Elrejtette. Ideje volt, hogy az ötödik király megtérjen a népéhez.


	2. Das Ende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez a vége. Mármint, nekem most ilyen a vége. Ha nem mond sokat, akkor elnézéseteket kérem. Ez a történet nekem egy kicsit… hogy is mondjam. Egy pillanat, egy töredék egy város éltéből. Egy ember nehezen teszi rendbe azt, amit sok másik elszart, márpedig a névtelenek valami ilyesmire vállalkoztak.
> 
> A közeljövőben nem tudom, hogyan fogok publikálni. Ezt be akartam fejezni, mert megígértem és mert kétfejezetes mű.  
> Az a helyzet, hogy pénteken Lukas Heimir Bondevik, imádott cicám, nem egész két évvel az után, hogy befogadtam az életembe, megtért az örök egerészmezőkre. Egy kicsit szíven ütött a távozása, szóval lehet, hogy nem fogok tudni úgy működni, ahogy kellene. Lehet, hogy ehhez kelleni fog egy kis idő. Ezzel nem sajnáltatni akarom maga, isten őrizz, csak gondoltam, érdemeltek némi magyarázatot.
> 
> Ajánlott hallgatmány: Miracle of Sound – Only Us
> 
> F., ne haragudj, amiért két fejezetben elcsesztem az ajándékod.

_Mire az utolsó lap is lehullik, csodát látsz._

  
  


Ned még fagyosabb pillantással köszöntötte, mint általában.

– Tudtad, hogy a keleti oldal támadni fog, mégsem szóltál – mondta köszönés helyett.

A város egyesítéséért harcoló ellenállók legfőbb vezetője komolyan vette az egyenlőséget. A megkülönböztetésre nem a hagyományos színeket, hanem az égtájakat használta, ezzel gyakorlatilag újra feltalálta a pártok megkülönböztetését. Ő úgy fogalmazott, hogy ez csak egy ideiglenes. Amint egyesítik Hetaliát, az égtájak is kitolódnak.

– Lefoglalt a déli helyzet – rántotta meg a vállát könnyedén. – Mondtam Emmának, hogy ellenállásra kell számítania. Abban nem voltam biztos, hogy mekkorára, látatlanban pedig nem szívesen tippelek.

– Egyezzünk meg – masszírozta meg a halántékát a férfi. – Ha legközelebb a leghalványabb sejtelmed van valamiről, akkor szóljál.

– Meg fogtok halni – vágta rá.

A férfi felkapta a fejét. Merőn néztek egymásra. Gilbert fordult el először.

– Tessék, ez a leghalványabb sejtelmem. Egyre gondatlanabb vagy, barátom.

– Ha meglett volna a megfelelő információm…

Gilbert az asztalra csapott. Ned hátrahőkölt.

– Megvoltak – sziszegte. – A városban semmi nem történhet úgy, hogy én ne tudnék róla, ezt ne feledd!

– Még van merszed fenyegetőzni? – fortyant fel.

– Szóltam nekik, hogy meg akarod támadni Kirklandet – jelentette ki ridegen. – Ezt a tervedet még mindig nem támogatom.

– Ő gyenge pont! – húzta el újra a régi nótát Ned. – Érzelmileg labilis, könnyedén kibillenthető, ettől pedig védtelen.

– Mindamellett egyike annak a kevés becsületes politikusnak, akiket ismerek. Egy kezemen meg tudom számolni őket, nem véletlen, hogy ragaszkodom ahhoz, hogy ő életben maradjon. Alkalmas rá, hogy az új rendszerben is helyet kapjon.

Ned beharapta az ajkát.

– A csapat már elindult.

– Akkor majd én figyelmeztetem őket – szorult meg a keze a sétapálcán.

– Veszélyes lesz. Nem garantálhatom a biztonságodat.

Kirobbant belőle a nevetés.

– A nyakammal játszom nap mint nap!

Ned zordan nézett rá. Gilbert a fejét csóválta.

– Emma hogy van?

– Rosszul.

– A lába?

Megrántotta a vállát.

– Megmarad. – Ökölbe szorította az egyik kezét, és Gilbert számolta a másodperceket, míg elengedett. – Köszönöm a gyógyszert.

– Szívesen máskor is.

– Ha tényleg kell neked Kirkland, akkor a helyedben indulnék.

– A héten még benézek.

Ned szkeptikusan nézett rá. Gilbert a felszínre menet azon gondolkodott, hogy ezen most megsértődjön, vagy csak motiválón hasson rá, hogy bizonyítania kell a képességeit. Egyik sem történt meg. Tisztában volt a saját határaival, meg azzal is, hogy még a becsületes politikusoknál is kevesebben vannak azok, akik a nyomába érhetnek.

Úgy jutott vissza Kirkland házához, hogy kikerülte az összes őt kereső nyavalyást. Már régen besötétedett, de a város fényei mellett úgy lehetett közlekedni, mint egy frissen kaszált legelőn teliholdkor.

Kirkland háza körül csend volt. Kellemetlen, mély csend, a beütő ménkű előtti lélegzetvétel, ami olyan hosszú, hogy már a bordák közé szúrva fáj. Gilbert hosszú idő óta először igazán elkomorult és aggódni kezdett, hogy esetleg elkésett.

Nem vacakolt sem kopogtatással, sem lopakodással. Miután a bejárati ajtót zárva találta, rohanvást megkerülte a házat. Berúgta a hátsó taktusba vezető, cselédeknek fenntartott bejáratot. A helyiségben két cseléd mosogatott, akik rémülten néztek a berontó jokerre.

– Kirkland merre van? – rivallt rájuk.

Az egyik lánynak könny szökött a szemébe, de a másikban volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy válaszoljon:

– A szalonban.

Már el is viharzott mellettük. Menet közben megtekerte a sétapálcája gombját, hogy szükség esetén azonnal elő tudja rántani vékony pengéjű kardját.

Kirkland a sötéten ásító kandalló előtt ült és gyertyafénynél egy régi levelet olvasgatott. Mellette a dohányzóasztalon a csészéje félig teli volt régen kihűlt teával. A férfi ugyanolyan meglepetten nézett fel, mint a szobalányai. Gyorsan a zsebébe gyűrte a levelet.

– Már vissza is jött? – kérdezte mord hangon.

– Miért, maga nem szokta háromszor ellenőrizni az induló szállítmányokat? – vágott vissza és a férfit megkerülve az ablakhoz lépett. Hirtelen megörült neki, amiért Kirkland ott lakik, ahol: ezen a környéken a társaság fogadására alkalmas helyiségek mind az utcára néznek. A hátsó szomszéd tűzfala általában nem elég épületes látvány.

Kicsit aggódott. Nem látott senkit, de történetesen ő volt az, aki bemutatta Matthew-t Nednek, márpedig neki tényleg a vérében volt a láthatatlanság. Meg kellett volna kérdeznie Nedet, hogy kit küldött.

Kék volt a függöny. Fehér jobb lett volna, az a sötétben is látszódik, de nem volt kedve anyagok után szaladgálni. Kirkland méltatlankodó kiáltásával mit sem törődve letépte a függönyt, kitárta az ablakot és kilógatta a hosszú vásznat, remélve, hogy elég nagy feltűnést kelt ahhoz, hogy a házat figyelő kémek elindítsák a riadóláncot. Ha csak egy kis eszük is van a merénylőknek, akkor felfigyelnek a változásra.

Igaza volt. A szemközti ház tetején, az egyik kémény mögül kilépett egy alak. Csak onnan vette észre, hogy eltakarta a tiszta égbolton szikrázó csillagokat. Szándékosan fedte fel a kilétét és láthatóan tisztában volt vele, hogy Gilbert észrevette. Kérdő mozdulattal felemelte a bal kezét. Gilbert válaszul elhúzta egy ujját a torka előtt és nagyon remélte, hogy a másik jókora bólintásával azt jelzi, hogy megértette, a küldetés lefújva, nem pedig azt, hogy várjon, amíg a ház elsötétül, és csak álmában vágja el a vezér torkát. A csóka visszabújt a kémény mögé.

Gilbert is becsukta az ablakot. Azért a függönyt hagyta kinn lógni.

– Hogy van a komornyikja? – nézett hátra a válla felett Gilbert.

– Kirúgtam – fonta össze a karját Arthur. Összevont szemöldökkel figyelte az iménti közjátékot. – Ha most azt meri mondani, hogy meggondolta magát és vegyem vissza…

– Nem, eszemben sincs ilyesmi. De úgy látom, azt nem hitte el, hogy támadás készül maga ellen.

– Nem hát, mégis miért…

Nem fejezte be a mondatot. A ház a levegőbe repült.

Az öreg anno azt mondta, hogy van a világban mágia, még ha nem is lehet látni. Nem természetes, hogy az emberek csak úgy egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnjenek, aztán úgy kerüljenek a másik elé, hogy közben még kerülnek is egyet. Szerinte nem létezett olyan, hogy szerencse, ő rendíthetetlenül hitt a varázslatban.

Gilbert azonban bízott a sors forgandóságában, Fortuna istennő kénye-kedvében, az emberi természetben és a fajukat csiszoló évmilliók munkájában.

Akkor és ott maga sem tudta, hogy a kettő közül mi a helyes.

Az idő a langymeleg méz halmazállapotát vette fel. Megnyúlt, de sűrű maradt, akadályozta Gilbertet a mozgásban. Minden pillanat ezer darabra hasadt, néha még azok is tovább törtek, hogy minden, ami abban a pár másodpercben történt, örökre az emlékezetébe vésődjön.

Később a pikk nyomozói kiderítették, hogy a komornyik hosszú hónapok alatt a pince egyik szegletében felhalmozott négy hordó puskaport. Mikor Arthur kiadta az útját, lement és meggyújtott egy gyertyát, mellette pedig fellógatott egy zsinórt. A zsinór nyugalmi állapotban keresztezte volna azt a pontot, ahol a gyertya állt. Négy órányi égésre volt szükség ahhoz, hogy a gyertya annyira elfogyjon, hogy a zsinór visszalendülhessen az eredeti helyére. Ennyi idő alatt a komornyik, aki egyszerre dolgozott a pikk belső elhárításának, volt a kőr kémje és a lázadók egyik külső támogatója, mindamellett rábizonyították, hogy a városon kívülre is eladott egynéhány információt, felszállt egy hajóra a kikötőben és távozott. Soha nem akadtak a nyomára.

A gyertyának még tíz perc volt átégetni a zsinórt. A parázsló kendervég egyenesen az egyik nyitott tetejű hordóba esett. A pincehelyiség két emelettel a könyvtárszoba alatt helyezkedett el; ha Arthur tartotta volna magát a napi menetrendjéhez, és a vacsorája elfogyasztása után visszavonul oda verseket olvasgatni, azonnal meghalt volna. Azon a helyen még a második emelet padlója is leszakadt.

A robbanás iránya fel és ki. A szalon padlója megmaradt, cserébe a folyosó felőli belső fal az ajtóval együtt berobbant a szobába. Gilbert az utolsó pillanatban kapta el a vezért, hogy a saját testével óvja őt a törmeléktől.

Talán elájult, talán nem. Az idő megkergült. Gilbert végtelenül hosszú másodpercek után érezte, hogy valami mozog alatta. Mérhetetlen távolságból hallotta Arthur kiáltását, de hogy mit mond a férfi, azt nem értette. Ólmos fáradtság ömlött szét a tagjaiban. Motoszkált benne, hogy nem kéne elaludnia, mert talán soha nem ébred fel, de a tiltakozó hang egyre gyöngült, végül semmivé foszlott.

  
  


Erzsi keményen ráharapott az állkapcsára. Régebben is volt olyan, hogy Alfred egy-egy beszéde után fel akarta képelni a pimasz ficsúrt, de még soha nem volt ilyen erős a vágy. Noha a pikk király ugyanazt mondta, mint amivel a saját kémeik hazaállítottak, akkor sem hitte volna el egy szavát se, ha azt mondja, az ég kék. Még hogy független merénylő… ki hallott még ilyet?

A tárgyalóküldöttséget Skandiába három napja indították útnak. Mind a négy szín két-két diplomatát delegált. A színek vezetői személyesen mondták el ezeknek az embereknek, hogy mit tegyenek, mit mondjanak, szükség esetén mit ígérhetnek a színük nevében. Ha nem olyan rohanvást történik minden, talán nem is azokat az embereket küldték volna. Utolsó senkik, akiknek az egyetlen pozitív tulajdonságuk annyi, hogy végletekig hűségesek a színükhöz. A zöld nemesek természetesen zúgolódtak, amiért ilyen embereket küldtek. De nem volt idő jobbat választani. Nem volt idő semmire.

Mióta a joker az élet és a halál peremén létezett, nem bíztak senkiben. Még annyira sem, mint korábban. A pikk először nem volt hajlandó felelősséget vállalni azért, hogy az ő területükön történt a baleset, de miután másfél nappal az eset után a pikk várából a férfi szőrén-szálán eltűnt, már nem tagadhattak tovább semmit. Alfred olyan arccal, mint akiben éppen tőrt forgatnak, vagy esetleg igyekeznek mélyebbre tuszkolni egy seprű nyelét egy bizonyos testnyílásába, elismerte, hogy a pikk hibás a joker megsebesülésében. Hetalia törvényei szerint át kellett volna adnia a jokert a legjobb orvosokkal bíró színnek, aztán állni a kezelés anyagi költségeit. Ezt a törvényt Kiku, a kőr vezére ásta elő és Yao leintette a királyát, mikor ő kétségbe akarta vonni.

A vita során csak ketten voltak, akik nem szóltak: Arthur, aki kék-zöld arccal, felkötött karral, erősen sántikálva érkezett és zord arccal elhárított minden, a hogylétére irányuló kérdést, illetve Erzsi maga.

Majdnem egy hét telt el a robbanás óta. Hat napja a névtelennek nyoma veszett. Azóta minden áldott napjából két óra azzal ment el, hogy itt kellett ülnie a város főterén, hogy egyeztessen a többi színnel. Szédítő volt belegondolni, hogy az egyes témák generálta viták túlnyomó többségét a joker simította el még mielőtt azok egyáltalán kitörtek volna. Értékes perceket vesztegettek el lényegtelen részleteken görcsöléssel, amiket a férfi korábban nyeglén eléjük vetett volna, ők meg rövid gondolkodás után egyhangúlag elfogadták volna. Ő meg azt hitte, hogy a joker nem csinál semmit, csak a botját lóbálva lófrál fel-alá a városban.

Ha a helyzetnek volt előnye, hát az, hogy úgy tudta bejelenteni a terhességét, hogy Roderichnek csak egy biccentésre meg egy fáradt mosolyra futotta és már rohant is intézni a következő ügyét. Bizonyára terítékre kerül, amikor ez az ügy lecseng. Erzsi már előre rosszul érezte magát az éjszakától, amikor Roderich ismét mellé fekszik.

Hunyt szemmel igyekezett megálljt parancsolni a gondolatainak. Próbált nem gondolni a napra, amikor rájött, hogy várandós. Nem tudta elhinni. Nem is akarta elhinni. Egyszer kérdezte, de akkor Ő elég határozottan állította, hogy a történelem tanúsága szerint valamennyi joker képtelen volt gyermeknemzésre. Viszont ha ez így van, akkor az ő gyermeke csodálatos módon apa nélkül fogant, mert akkor éppen fél éve volt, hogy Roderich utoljára meglátogatta őt… és éppen azért, hogy kedves férje ne fogjon gyanút, még aznap éjjel vele hált. Ugyancsak az elővigyázatosságra hivatkozva utána nem utasította el a közeledését, bár egyre nagyobb terhet jelentett számára, még úgy is, hogy tisztában volt a másik érzéseivel. Sőt, inkább azért.

Roderich szereti őt. Őszinte vele, már amennyire képes az őszinteségre. Mindketten a treff jólétéért küzdenek és ez a közös cél összeköti őket.

A névtelen más. Korábban győzködte magát, hogy csak a titokzatossága miatt vonzódik hozzá. Vagy nem is vonzódás ez, pusztán érdekkapcsolat: a lepedőn néha sikerült olyasmit is kihúznia belőle, amit a férfi nyilvánvalóan nem akart elmondani. És ott van az is, hogy volt már rá példa, hogy nyilvánosan a treff ellen nyilatkozott. Az ellenfeleként kellene tekintenie rá.

És valahányszor erre a konklúzióra jut, a következő gondolata az, hogyan szokott a férfi elnyúlni mellette az ágyon, hogyan tekergeti a haját az ujjai köré, mintha nem is hinné el, hogy van a világon haj, ami képes magától göndörödni.

– Elég már! – ugrott fel Feli.

Elég szokatlan volt, hogy a kőr bubija felemelje a hangját, ennek hála elcsendesedtek.

– Ezzel a céltalan vitatkozással nem megyünk semmire! – Mintha ezzel bármi újat is mondott volna… – A joker távollétében a városnak nem szabad leállnia, ebben mind egyetértünk, nem?

Helyeslő mormolás volt a válasz..

– Akkor mi lenne, ha egymás ostorozása helyett végre foglalkoznánk azokkal a dolgokkal, amikre hivatottak vagyunk? Ismerjük a jokert és a módszereit. Tudjuk, hogy vannak informátorai a városban és azon kívül. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy mind úgy gondoljuk, az ötödik királyság volt az, amelyik elvitte őt. Vagy tévedek?

Senki sem ellenkezett. Feli kihúzta magát és komoly arccal nézett végig a kőasztal körül ülőkön.

– Javaslom, hogy a továbbiakban igyekezzünk néhány ügyet közösen megoldani. A királyommal folytatott korábbi megbeszélés alapján – sandán Ludwigra nézett, aki összeszűkült szemekkel nézett rá vissza. Erzsi el tudta képzelni, mennyire tartja magát a bubi a megbeszéltekhez. –, szeretném kérvényezni, hogy ha _tényleg_ ragaszkodunk a bűnös felkutatásához, akkor mindegyik szín küldjön valakit a Távol-Keletre, aki ott csatlakozhat a merénylő felderítésén dolgozó hírszerzőnkhöz.

Erzsi Roderichre nézett, mint a treff hírszerzésének fejére. A férfi szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, egyébként ugyanolyan makulátlan külsővel jelent meg, mint egyébként. Most az állát dörgölte és egyelőre nem szólt. Nem úgy Basch.

– Nem vagyok hajlandó tálcán kínálni a kőrnek a színem minden ügyes-bajos dolgát.

– Itt nem az egymás közötti ellentétről van szó…

– Hanem miről? Ha két ember együtt dolgozik, akkor vagy megutálják egymást, vagy olyan dolgokat fecsegnek el, amiket nem kéne. Az alapján, hogy a kőr tette ezt a felvetést, gyanítom, hogy olyan ügynököt küldtek ki a helyszínre, aki példásan ért az információkinyeréshez. A káró nevében nemet mondok a felkérésre.

– Valóban a merénylő felkutatása lenne most a legsürgetőbb gondunk? – emelkedett szólásra Arthur, még mielőtt ismét parázs vita robbant volna ki. – Tudom, hogy a komornyikom volt a bűnös, valaki, akit beengedtem a házamba és voltam olyan ostoba, hogy megbízzak benne. Ha valóban felelőst keresnek, akkor az legyek én.

Erzsi érdeklődve nézte a másikat. A pikkre nem volt jellemző, hogy elvigye a balhét, még akkor se, amikor nyakig benne ültek és mindenki tudta, hogy tőlük jön a bűz.

– Bevallom, engem jobban érdekel az, hogy miért foglalkoztatta a jokert az én jól-létem – hajtotta le a fejét. – Mint korábban elmondtam, figyelmeztetett rá, hogy támadás készül ellenem. Az ő figyelmeztetése nyomán váltam meg a komornyikomtól. Abban is egészen biztos vagyok, hogy a fiamat azért vitte el, hogy neki ne essen baja. A támadás körülményeiről már mindenkit tájékoztattam. Erre adjanak hát választ, tisztelt hölgyek és urak: mivel szolgáltam rá arra, hogy a joker ilyen megkülönböztetett figyelmet tanúsítson irányomban?

Nem tudtak megfelelni erre a kérdésre. Miért is tudtak volna? Erzsi keserűen gondolt arra, hogy ebben a városban a joker az egyetlen, aki tudja, hogy mi miért történik. Nélküle ők csak kapkodják a fejüket.

Mivel a kérdésre nem érkezett válasz, tovább haladtak a következő napirendi pontra. Természetesen előkerült az is, hogy a pikk felnyitott néhány, a káró területéről érkezett lezárt csomagot. Az egyezmények értelmében ez tilos lett volna. Ez újabb vitát szült.

Erzsi már nem figyelt a káró és a pikk királyainak perlekedésére. Helyette a kőr fegyveresét nézte, aki lassan az asztalhoz óvakodott, és tiszteletteljes távolságban megállt a királya között. Arra várt, hogy felszólalhasson, de a királyának hátrafelé nem volt szeme, a többi színnek pedig szokása a semmibe venni a többiek alattvalóit. Erzsi megkocogtatta a poharát.

Felé fordultak.

– Ludwig, keresnek – intett a katona felé.

A király felállt, hogy ne tűnjön olyan esetlennek, ahogy hátranéz az emberére.

– Felség – hajolt meg mélyen a fegyveres, – Egy férfi jelentkezett a rendfenntartásnál, hogy tudja, hol van a névtelen. Azt mondta, csak önnel hajlandó megosztani ezt az információt.

– Na nem! – kiáltott fel Alfred. – Ludi, ezt nem teheted, vagy itt hallgatod ki, vagy mi is megyünk veled.

– A joker hogyléte valóban közügy – szólt Roderich. – Felség, javaslom, támogassa a felvetést.

Ivan rábólintott a tanácsra.

Ludwig elhessegette a tiltakozásukat.

– Nyilván itt fogom meghallgatni. Hozassa ide!

A katona máris elsietett. Csakhamar katonák gyűrűjében megérkezett a bejelentő, egy rongyos, jobb napokat is látott férfi. Szőke haját valószínűleg csak a kosz tartotta formára fésülve. Erzsi összeszorította az ajkait, mikor meglátta az alak zekéjének tépett vállát: a lakosok hagyományosan ott viselték a színüket, bizonyítva ezzel a polgárjogukat. Egy tépett váll jelentheti azt, hogy a férfi tényleg nagyon szegény és nincs pénze a javításra, vagy azt, hogy száműzött, esetleg egyike a csatorna anarchistáinak.

Az egyenes és büszke tartása komoly gyanúra adott okot. Tovább súlyosbította a gyanúját a tény, hogy félelem nélkül képes volt mindegyikük szemébe nézni.

– A nevem Ned van Dyk.

Erzsi élesen beszívta a levegőt. Nem is közönséges anarchista, egyenesen a csatornapatkányok feje akadt a horgukra!

– Azért jöttem, hogy tisztázzam a szerepünket a joker egy héttel ezelőtti balesetének ügyében.

– Az imént úgy tájékoztattak minket, hogy tudja, hol van – kotyogott közbe Feli.

– Valóban. – Ned fensőbbséges pillantást vetett rá, aztán Arthurra nézett. – Tudom, hogy kételkednek a merénylő függetlenségében.

– Számos érv szól mellette is és ellene is – felelt Arthur merev arccal.

– A maga lázadói már többször próbálkoztak merénylettel – mutatott rá Lili. – Adja magát, hogy önöket gyanúsítsuk.

– Mindössze három alkalommal vásároltunk az úrtól információt. Túl sokat kért és túl keveset adott, a harmadik alkalommal képes volt közszájon forgó adatokkal kiszúrni a szemünk. Nincs hozzá közünk.

Arthur bólintott. Ned folytatta:

– A robbanás után egy, a nevét nem közlő férfi megkeresett. Korábban soha nem találkoztunk vele. Azt mondta, többször dolgozott már a jokerrel, emellett jelentős anyagi támogatást ígért az ügyünknek abban az esetben, ha a joker egy napon belül az általa megjelölt helyen van.

– Ez az úr korábban is… támogatta az ügyüket? – kérdezett közbe Ivan.

– Mint mondtam, soha életemben nem láttam – fortyant fel Ned. – Továbbá meg fog lepődni, de a támogatóink nagy része igyekszik leplezni a kilétét.

– Elég! – szólt Arthur, még mielőtt Roderich feltehette volna a maga kérdését. – Hagyjuk, hogy befejezze. Elvitte a névtelent arra a helyszínre?

– El – bólintott. – Az én embereim vitték el őt a pikk palotából.

– És ezzel igazolást nyert, hogy milyen pocsék a pikk belső védelme – dörmögte Basch.

Senki sem figyelt rá.

– Mi történt vele ezután? – kérdezte Erzsi. Erősen próbálkozott, hogy a hangjában ne legyen se sürgetés és az a vágyakozás se bújjon el benne, amit a szíve mélyén érzett. Roderich gyors oldalpillantására alapozva ez nem pont úgy sikerült, ahogy remélte.

– Emlékeznek az előző joker tanítványára?

– Sadik Adnan – vágta rá Yao. Kiku volt a másik, aki már akkoriban is a tanácsban szolgált és személyesen is találkozott a volt tanítvánnyal.

– Úgy vélem, ő volt ott a megbízóval. A másik egy fiú volt, az egyik segédem szerint a maga fia – biccentett Arthur irányába. – Habár ebben nem vagyok biztos.

– A fiamat a névtelen kinevezte a segédjének, könnyen lehet, hogy ő volt az.

– Értem. Ők hárman vártak ránk. Hogy utána hová vitték, azt nem tudom. – Rövid hallgatás után hozzátette: – Valamit üzenni akart önnek.

Ned pillantását követve az asztal körül ülők Erzsi felé fordultak.

– Micsodát? – kérdezte Erzsi.

– Azt nem sikerült elmondania – rántotta meg a vállát. – Nem volt túl jó bőrben. Szerintem azt se tudta, ki vagyok. Már kívül voltunk a palotán, amikor magához tért, onnantól kezdve azt ismételgette, hogy _a zöld királynő._ Úgy sejtem, magát értette alatta.

– Remek – somolygott Alfred. – Egyébként köszönjük, hogy feladta magát, Mr. van Dyk. A neve alapján a káró szülötte, nemde? Sebaj, azért gondolom, Francis lesz olyan kedves, hogy a tárgyalásán a mi véleményünket is figyelembe vegye.

– A kőr csereinformációs törvényének értelmében nem vethetnek fogságba – mondta Ned blazírtan. – Márpedig én a kőr királyának adtam át információt, a kőr területén, a kőr katonai védelme alatt.

Ludwig megnyalta az ajkát. Összenézett Kikuval, aki mereven biccentett. Ludwig sóhajtott.

– Igaza van. Nem adhatom ki.

– Merényletet tervezett a vezérem ellen! – kiáltotta Alfred.

– És volt egy majdnem sikeres merénylete a káró bubija és vezére ellen, mégsem hallasz panaszkodni – torkolta le Francis. – Köszönöm, Ned. A színed még mindig sajnálja, hogy ellenünk fordultál.

– Nem hiszek a színekben.

Erzsi elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon hányszor beszélt Ned a névtelennel. Neki volt szokása köszönés nélkül sarkon fordulni. A katonák zavartan pillantottak a királyukra. Ludwig a fejét csóválta. Ned van Dyk, az anarchisták legfőbb alakja, minden további nélkül elsétálhatott.

– Lehet, hogy át kéne gondolnotok azt a törvényt, Ludwig – jegyezte meg Erzsi.

– Lehet – hagyta helyben. – Tehát a névtelen tényleg az ötödik királyság kezében van. Egyéb kérdés mára?

– Mennyire rúgjuk seggbe a jokert, amiért üzletel az anarchistákkal? – kérdezte Alfred. Elég morc volt az előbbi miatt.

– Ezt mégis miből gondolja? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Kiku,

– A pali láthatóan ismerte.

– A névtelent mindenki ismeri.

– Hagyjuk – állt fel Arthur. – Mára legyen elég ennyi.

– Nem fogom félbehagyni a tanácskozást!

– Alfred! – csattant fel. – Itt ülünk két órája és a semmiről vitatkozunk! A névtelen nélkül sokkal nehezebb irányítani ezt a nyavalyás várost, és ha nem akarjuk, hogy az egész a fejünkre omoljon, akkor ideje lenne visszamenned dolgozni!

– Ezt ne kend rám, okés?!

– Akkor viselkedj felnőtt ember módjára, az isten verjen meg!

– Most mi a franc bajod van, he?

Arthur fáradtan felnevetett.

– Lássuk csak, a robbanás óta cseng a fülem, fáj a karom, meg úgy mindenem, elfáradtam, és ha Ivan még egyszer rám mosolyog, akkor nem állok jót magamért. Felőlem folytathatod, én leléptem. Viszlát.

– Helyt adok a javaslatnak – állt fel Ivan. – A zöldek visszavonulnak. További szép napot!

Erzsi a királya nyomában a gyaloghintó felé vette az irányt. A terhessége még nem volt túl látványos, de a bokái már megdagadtak és fájtak. Már most utálta az egészet, pedig a dúla szerint innentől kezdve csak rosszabb lesz.

  
  


A heverészés kezdett az idegeire menni. A város alatt volt, a névtelenek rejtett kuckójában. Néhány ablaktalan szoba, a kiváló szellőzés ellenére kicsit dohos levegővel. Az ilyen bizonyítottan rossz hatással van a benne élők egészségére, őt mégis az zavarta, hogy nem tudja, mi zajlik odafenn.

A városban nélküle is megy tovább az élet, viszont ha nincs jelen, akkor mégis hogyan tudhatna róla? Akkor is, ha a többiek kedvesek és szállítják az információt, hiányzik az, amit eddig ő hozzátett. Gilbert az első év néhány fiaskója után kénytelen volt belátni, hogy Sadikról tudja mindenki, hogy az öreg tanítványa volt, ennek megfelelően óvatosan kezelik. Hiába varrta föl a jobb vállára a pikk feketéjét, soha nem fogják ismét a pikk teljes értékű tagjának tekinteni.

Toris kék. Meg nem szívesen mozdul ki. Nem tartozik a társaságkedvelő emberek közé. Ezen az sem segít, hogy jellegtelen külleme miatt hajlamosak keresztülnézni rajta. Nem véletlen, hogy az öreg őt az árnyékban hagyta. De éppen attól, hogy rejtve maradt, nem tudhatja, hogy mi zajlik a fényben. Ezt most érezte csak igazán.

Az öreg hét tanítványából egy lelépett, kettő pedig többet utazott, mint amennyit a városban volt. Rájuk nem nagyon számíthatott, a baleset óta pedig megsokasodtak az ellenőrzések, így a barátainak különösen óvatosnak kellett lenniük, amikor a saját színükön kívülre merészkedtek.

Gilbert végtelenül hálás volt, amiért Feliksnek sikerült meglátogatnia őt. A természetes fény hiánya addigra kezdett egészen furcsa dolgokat művelni vele. Mondta is Sadiknak, hogy szerezzen normális gyertyákat, de amaz a füle botját se mozgatta.

– Halihó! – libbent be Feliks az ajtón.

A szöszke férfin megint szoknya volt, de ezen már csak Peter lepődött meg. Azon pláne, hogy Feliks lilában érkezett és nem jelölte, honnét jön.

– Ki ez a kis fickó? – bökött mosolyogva Peterre.

– Legújabb tanítványom. Feliks, ő Peter Kirkland, Peter, ő Feliks, a kedvenc szabóm.

– Én vagyok az egyetlen szabó, aki szóba áll veled. Na halljam, ezúttal mennyire tetted tönkre a ruháimat?

Gilbert figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Feliks pillantása kerüli Petert. Az sem, hogy úgy táncolt oda Gilbert ágya mellé, hogy pipiskedve puszit nyomjon a feje búbjára, hogy közben a lehető legnagyobb távolságot tartott a fiútól, aki az ágy végében ült. A fickó világ életében tartott az idegenektől. Peter még csak-csak, ő gyerek, de felnőttek mellett rendszeresen megpróbálja leharapni a nyelvét. Na de ha egyszer feloldódik…

– A _ruháimnak_ semmi baja. Nekem annál inkább. Nem tudom, miből csináltad őket, de esküszöm, jobban néznek ki, mint én.

– Legközelebb majd lesz eszed, és nem mész felrobbanó házakba észt osztani.

– Kösz. Kösz szép’.

– Mi újság?

– Ezt én akartam kérdezni – horkant fel, aztán sziszegett egy kicsit fájdalmában. – Mesélj valami szépet, Sadikék kiéheztetnek.

– Ne mondj ilyet, mert magára veszi – lépett be a pöttöm szobába Toris. Tálcán hozta Gilbert ebédjét. – Tyúkleves, és ha nyavalyogni merészelsz, a kanalat is megetetem veled.

– Toris! – csapta a magasba a karjait Feliks.

Mindig ezzel a furcsa lelkesedéssel köszöntötte a másikat. Gilbert sosem értette a furcsa barátságukat, azt meg végképp nem, hogy Toris miért viseli olyan szentekhez illó türelemmel azt, amikor Feliks részletesen kielemzi neki a zöld valamennyi nemesének teljes ruhatárát. Ő falra mászott tőle, amikor túlságosan belement a részletekbe.

A törött bordái minden egyes lélegzetvételnél emlékeztették őt arra, hogy léteznek. A felülés különösen nagy fájdalmakkal járt. Feliks volt olyan kedves és segített neki. Még azt is megvárta, hogy Toris letegye a tálcát, csak utána ugrott a nyakába és szorongatta meg. Peter az ágy végében egyre furcsább arcokat vágott.

Míg Gilbert evett, Feliks elregélte nekik azt a sok szépet, ami a zöldben történt. Az udvari intrikák ecsetelése után egészen új mesébe kapott bele.

– Képzeld, a királynő várandós. Az egyik szobalány mesélte, hogy nem is érti, hogyan történhetett.

– Vajon hogyan – forgatta a szemét Gilbert.

– Hát ez az. Vezér őkelme elvileg hónapokig színét se látta a férjének, csak az elmúlt hónapokban kezdett hajlandóságot mutatni arra, hogy ismét közös szobában töltsék az éjszakákat. Ami azért érdekes, mert a nevezett szobalány szerint a reggeli rosszullétek előbb kezdődtek, mint a bubi éjszakai látogatásai.

Gilbert kezében megállt a kanál.

– Arra célzol, hogy a királynőnek szeretője van?

– Mármint rajtad kívül? Nem hiszem.

Megint horkantani akart, de szerencsére ezúttal eszébe jutottak a bordái és inkább nem tette.

– Nos, nem tudom, hogy az öreg mesélte-e neked, de amikor valaki elveszíti a színeit, akkor megy vele a lehetőség, hogy valaha gyereke legyen. Tudtam, hogy a vezér bekapta a legyet, de ha nem a bubi a kedves papa, akkor kedves Erzsinek van rajtam kívül még egy ágymelegítője.

– És ha az öreg tévedett?

– Nem tévedett. Ha tényleg tőlem van, akkor Erzsi vagy elvetél, vagy halva szüli meg a gyereket. – Sóhajtott, és felnyögött. – Nagyon remélem, hogy csak pletyka. Szegénykém nagyon a lelkére venné a dolgot, és akkor egészen biztosan nem mesélne olyan sok szépet.

– Te csak azért vagy vele, mert elmond mindent a treffről? – hüledezett Feliks.

Gilbert az evés végeztével megtörölte a száját.

– Mert mégis mit hittél? Hasznos, ha már az előtt tudok egy szín terveiről, még mielőtt elkezdenének dolgozni rajta. Nem mellesleg, segít a megfelelő rálátásban. Honnan is tudhatnám, hogyan gondolkodik egy szín főnöke?

Erre Toris és Feliks sandán nézett rá. Peter meg értetlenül arra a kettőre. Gilbert kezdett örülni neki, hogy elhozta a gyereket, remekül lehetett szórakozni rajta. Sajnos Toris is észrevette ezt. Fejével Gilbert irányába bökve magyarázta meg neki:

– A kőr királyi családjába született.

– Hogyan? – Majd’ kiesett a szeme. – De ha herceg vagy, akkor a király miért nem ismer meg?

– A színek változása fura dolgokat eredményez. Kevéssé hasonlítok arra, aki egykor voltam, ők pedig szentül meg vannak győződve róla, hogy részegen kizuhantam a palota ablakán és összetörtem magam. Még temetésem is volt. Apám nagyon szép beszédet mondott.

Révedezve a távolba mosolygott. Na ja. Fater sose mondott róla olyan csuda dolgokat, amíg még élt.

Peter nagyot nyelt. Remegő hangon kérdezte:

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy ha kineveznél az utódodnak, akkor apa elfelejtene engem?

– Igen – felelt ellágyult pillantással. – De mondtam már, téged nem fenyeget ez a veszély. Az elődeim feljegyzései alapján – a szomszéd szoba irányába intett, ahol egy egész könyvespolcra való napló sorakozott telis-tele az elődei feljegyzéseivel – jobb egy olyan utód, akit úgy nevezel ki, hogy nagyjából hat órája volt gondolkodni rajta. Kevesebbet lehet görcsölni a lehetőségeken, és mire megtudod, hogy miféle hátrányai vannak ennek a dolognak, addigra már benne vagy nyakig.

Még vidáman vigyorgott is, hogy a gyerek ne álljon neki aggodalmaskodni. Ha csak egy kicsit is az apjára hasonlít, akkor fölösleges dolgokra fecsérli az erejét.

Peter értőn bólogatott és – Gilbert legnagyobb örömére – igyekezett úgy csinálni, mint aki nem aggódik és ért mindent.

Gilbert Felikshez fordult.

– A minap összefutottam valakivel, akit nagyon érdekeltek a nevek. Megkért rá, hogy segítsek neki válogatni, majd szinte azonnal ráhibázott az öregére. Véletlen volna?

Feliks nem értette, de a zord arca láttán gondolkodóba esett. Gilbert gondolatban ajánlotta is neki, hogy nagyon gyorsan találja ki, kinek és mit mondott. Végül megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem hiszem, hogy bármikor kimondtam volna a nevét. Viszont őt már nem védi a jokerek láthatatlansága, lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak kinyomozták. Ő is elég neves családból származott, ezt ne feledd.

Peter megint értetlen volt, de ezúttal senkinek nem esett meg a szíve rajta. Azért Gilbert mesélt neki néhány dolgot, miután Feliks elment.

– Ha valaki elkezd kutatni utánam, akkor nem talál semmit. Senki és semmi vagyok. Az elődeimet azonban már fel lehet deríteni. Ha kimész megnézni a feljegyzéseket, akkor a jokerek száma alatt mindig ott van a nevük is. Majd ha egyszer kinevezem az utódomat, megmondom neki, hol találja meg az én naplómat.

A kőrben tartotta, a saját sírköve alatt. Viccesnek találta.

Sadik azt mondta, a csontoknak hat hét kell ahhoz, hogy összeforrjanak. Ő két hét után meg akart halni. A harmadik héten már rendszeresen a párnájába harapva üvöltött, így próbálta levezetni a tétlenség szülte feszültségét. Természetesen csak akkor, amikor éppen senki nem látta.

A negyediken adta fel. Idegesítette, hogy az információ csak másodkézből jut el hozzá. Idegesítette, hogy a többiek nem pont azt és nem pont úgy figyelték meg, ahogy azt ő tette volna. Mindegyikük úgy figyelt, ahogy ő anno megosztotta velük a dolgokat. Vagy csak nem tudják, hogyan lehet mindent összefoglalni? Ki tudja. Mindenesetre egy reggel, amikor Peter már elment Sadikkal a kikötőbe, Toris pedig volt olyan óvatlan, hogy holmi bevásárlásra hivatkozva egyedül hagyja, lelépett.

Négy hét fekvés után nem volt formában. A bokája, amit bebugyoláltak, de a sajgó bordái mellett nyilván észre se vette, már a rejtekhelyhez vezető alagutak szájában cefetül sajgott. Neki meg a főtéren van jelenése, mily csodás. Kapkodni akarta a levegőt, zihálni szeretett volna, de a bordái nem hagyták. Izzadt, mint a ló, és még ki se jutott a főútra. Egy munkások lakta utcában volt, ahol ilyenkor már senki sincs.

Áldotta az eget, mikor a hetedik érzéke bejelzett. Még két háznyit botladozott, és már azt is tudta, melyik árnyéka van a sarkában. A falnak dőlt, hogy kifújja magát, és a pali a közelébe érjen.

– Hé, Antonio – szólította meg.

Amaz természetesen meg se moccant, kuksolt tovább a rejtekhelyén. Gilbert el tudta képzelni, milyen képet vág, de túlságosan nyomorultul érezte magát ahhoz, hogy mosolyogni tudjon rajta.

– Igen, neked szóltam – nézett a két ház közötti rés irányába, ahol a fiú korábban eltűnt. – Antonio. Anyád nevét is mondjam, hogy ide egyen a fene végre?

A tizenéves kölyök bizonytalanul lépett elő. Tanácstalan arccal körbenézett, mintha hirtelen tucatnyi Antonio lepte volna el az utcát.

– Ne tátsd a szád, még a végén belerepül valami – szólt rá Gilbert és ellökte magát a faltól. – Gyere, tedd magad hasznossá. Még ma oda akarok érni imádott fejeseim találkozójára, márpedig ilyen tempóban még a holnapit is lekésem.

A kölyök nagy szemeket meresztve végre odalépett mellé és hagyta, hogy Gilbert rátámaszkodjon. A bordái miatt ez sem volt a legjobb megoldás, nyöszörgött is miatta rendesen, de halmozottan gyorsabban indult tovább.

Jó fiú volt az az Antonio gyerek. Türelmesen Gilbert tétova lépteinek üteméhez igazodott, nem akart gyorsítani, nem görnyedt össze, ahogy ránehezedett és ez a sokadik sarok után sem változott. Gilbert szebb napjain talán kikérdezi, de éppen lefoglalta, hogy ne haljon meg.

A megbeszélésnek úgy a felére oda is ért a főtérre. A káró felől érkeztek, így a kőr tagjai látták meg először. Feli még fel is ugrott, úgy meglepődött.

– Ne is ülj vissza – kérte nyúzottan. – Ide nekem a széked, mindjárt összeesek.

Antonio tartotta, míg nagy nehezen visszaült a székére. Így is kéket-zöldet látott, úgy sajogtak a bordái. Azért amikor leült, akarva-akaratlan felkuncogott, már csak Arthur képét látva is.

– Azt mondtam a fiadnak, hogy ha valaki megpróbálna úgy agyonütni, hogy én nem tudok róla, akkor meglepődöm. Jelentem, meglepődtem. Azt hittem, neked kell az a valag puskapor. Kötöznivaló bolond voltam, elnézésedet kérem.

Arthur nagyot nyelt. Az egyik karját még mindig felkötve hordta, Gilbert Sadiktól hallotta, hogy akkor törte el, mikor volt olyan hülye, hogy a háza romjai között nekiálljon turkálni és rádőlt egy gerenda.

A szeme sarkából látta azt is, hogy Basch milyen csúnyán néz Antonióra. A gyerek kényelmetlenül feszengett a főnöke pillantásának tüzében.

– Hagyd már! – legyintett rá Gilbert. – Ha szeretnéd, még listát is állítok össze az összes kémről, akiket utánam küldtök. Szín szerint csoportosítva, kor alapján növekvő sorrendben. Toni jó gyerek, nincs vele semmi gond. Talán még be is húznám magamnak. Hé, kölyök, ha egyszer munka kell, akkor keress meg, neked mindig lesz nyitott pozícióm.

A fiú csak hápogni tudott.

– Volnál olyan szíves, hogy leszaladsz Sadikhoz a kikötőbe? Üzenem neki, hogy ne szívja mellre és legyen szíves intézkedni a megbeszéltek ügyében, mert lassan megbolondulok. Köszi.

Antonio még mindig hápogott. A főnökére nézett, aztán vissza Gilbertre.

– Ha azt mered hazudni, hogy nem tudod, kiről van szó, leharapom a fejed.

Toni abbahagyta a topogást. Megint Basch felé fordult, aki összeszűkült szemekkel biccentett, de olyan hirtelen, hogy akár idegrángásnak is tűnhetett volna. A fiú válláról nagy súly hullott le. Mélyen meghajolt és már el is rohant.

– Értékelném, ha nem buktatnád le az ügynökeimet – dörmögte Basch és csúnyán nézett.

– Azokról az ügynökökről is csináljak listát, akikről a többi szín tud? – kérdezte pimaszul. – Ne, ne válaszolj. Inkább meséljetek, mi újság! Sose gondoltam volna, hogy ezt mondom, de csudajó látni a képetek.

Akár úgy is tűnhetett volna, hogy közvetlenül Erzsire mosolyog. A nő aznap különösen csinos volt, a hasa pedig már láthatóan gömbölyödött.

Alfred azonnal belecsapott a lecsóba:

– Mi dolgod volt neked Ned van Dykkel?

Sadik jóvoltából természetesen értesült róla, hogy Ned tett itt egy látogatást. Ennek köze lehetett ahhoz, hogy Gilbert közbenjárására Sadik kereste fel a forradalmárt és mesélte el neki, hogyan jöhet ide úgy, hogy utána hosszabb ideig ne egy cella legyen a lakhelye.

– Ned remekül ért ahhoz, hogy korrigálja a hülyeségeiteket. Meg valahol ugyanazért a célért küzdünk, így vétek lenne nem összebarátkozni vele.

Alfred megfeszülő ajka láttán muszáj volt mosolyognia.

– Hoppá, hát most lebuktam! – kitárt karral rájuk mosolygott. – Basszus. Hogy pont az ötvenhetedik joker legyen az, aki lerántja a leplet a névtelenek roppant titkos tervét!

– De hát erről mindenki tud – mondta halkan Roderich.

– Drága Roderich, hallottál már az iróniáról? Javallom, gyakorolt a felismerését.

A bubi fülig vörösödött.

– Egyébként gratulálok a babához. Erzsi, jól áll a terhesség.

– Köszönöm – válaszolták egyszerre.

– Jól hallottam, Francis, tényleg nálad is kopogtat a gólya?

A király ajka fölfelé görbült.

– Hogy csinálod? Egy hónapig színedet se láttuk, de már tudsz róla, noha nekem is csak tegnap árulta el a feleségem.

– Megvannak a forrásaim – kacsintott.

Még jó, hogy Sadik ezzel kezdte a reggel. Legalább most azt hiszik, hogy mindenből naprakész.

Azért végighallgatta őket. Feli volt az első, aki mesélt neki arról, hogy milyen volt nélküle, a fiatal bubi teljesen őszintén öntötte szavakba a nehézségeket, amikkel szembekerültek, akár a színek közötti konfliktusok, akár a házon belüli nézeteltérések ügyében. Megmelengette a szívét, hogy a többiek egyetértettek ezzel.

– Ne túlozzatok, a végén még elpirulok! – nevetett a sok dicséret hallatán.

– A héten valamikor be tudnál nézni? – kérdezte Roderich. – Lenne néhány dolog, amiben a tanácsodat szeretnénk kérni.

– Stip-stop második hely – csapott le Francis. – Készülj fel, egy havi munkát fogunk behajtani rajtad.

– Ha gondot okoz a séta, akkor küldetek gyaloghintót – tette hozzá Arthur. – A pikk is szívesen látna.

Alfred megköszörülte a torkát.

– Kifejtettem erről a véleményem. Árulókkal nem állok szóba.

– Mi pedig mondtuk, hogy teljesen természetes, ha a joker mindenkivel kapcsolatot tart a városban – torkolta le Yao. – Az persze egy másik kérdés, ha a halálunkat szeretné előidézni…

– Mindegyikőtök posztszerzésében benne van a kezem, mégis miért akarnálak kirúgni titeket? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Nem mellesleg, ha érdekemben állna elmozdítani titeket, akkor gondoljatok azokra a piszkos kis titkokra, amik hallatán kedves színetek boldogan megválna tőletek.

– Erről beszélek! – csapott az asztalra Alfred. – Mindent tud rólunk, mi viszont semmit sem tudunk róla! Ki vagyunk szolgáltatva neki!

– Ó, öreg, fene a próféta mindenedbe – nézett az égre. – Az elődöm figyelmeztetett rá, hogy egyszer eljön majd a nap, amikor ilyesmivel vádolnak. Naiv kiscsikóként nem hittem neki, fene a jó dolgomat. Alfred, ha gondolod, ezt megtárgyalhatjuk majd egy csésze tea mellett.

A király szeme tikkelni kezdett.

– Ezt igennek veszem. – Ludwigra nézett: – A kőrnek is jegyezzek elő időpontot?

Egyetlen merev biccentés volt a válasz. Gilbertnek már előre fájt az összes út, amit a négy palota között kell majd megtennie. Lehet, hogy a végén mégis igénybe fogja venni azt a gyaloghintót.

Kezdte igazán csodásan érezni magát. Sadiknak persze ebbe kellett belerondítania. Nagy trappolással érkezett, sarkában Antonio jött rémült képpel, futólépésben, hogy tartani tudja a nagyra nőtt férfival az iramot.

– Fussak, vagy várjam meg, amíg ideér és esetleg nyakamat veszi? – kérdezte Gilbert a többiektől. Egyedül Roderich válaszolt egy rosszmájú horkantással. Felírta az elméleti rossz cselekedetei listájára. Egy nap majd kamatostul behajtja rajta az összeset. Bár az, hogy légyottjai vannak a feleségével, talán ellensúlyozza mindegyiket.

– Mert szerinted hobbiból kértelek meg arra, hogy ne ugrándozz?! – dörrent rá Sadik, amint hallótávolságon belülre ért. – Az isten verjen meg, te világ nyomorultja!

– Óha. Tisztelt egybegyűltek, tessenek köszönni az anyukámnak. Azt hiszem, még a fenekem is ki fogja porolni…

Nagy nyögéssel talpra kecmergett és a fájós lábára sántítva megindult, ölelésre tárt karokkal. Sadik ezt látva cifrán káromkodott egyet és megszaporázta a lépteit.

– Maradj nyugton, ha nem akarsz egy életre lesántulni!

Előzetes jóslatai beváltak, Sadik valóban nyakon vágta, de úgy, hogy Gilbert kiterült.

– Azta, csillagokat látok, pedig megesküdnék rá, hogy nappal van – álmélkodott. Forgott vele a világ.

– Fogsz te még szebbeket is látni, csak csinálj megint ilyesmit! – fogadkozott Sadik. – Megköszönném a tisztelt társulatnak, ha az összes rám küldött kémüket mára pihenőre küldenék. Az, hogy hol próbálom ápolni ezt a nagyon hülyét, legyen az én dolgom.

– Hé, nekem itt a tiszteletreméltót kéne játszani! Tönkreteszed a hírnevem.

– Te meg a bokádat – vetett rá amaz ferde pillantást. – Szeretnél a közeljövőben háztetőkön egyensúlyozni, vagy bemutatni azt a fenemód látványos mutatványod a treff palotaablakain? Akkor _maradj nyugton._ Aki még egyszer látja, az üsse le, még legalább két hét, amíg rendbe jön!

– Sadik, jól vagyok…

– Vagy a fészkes fenét!

Gilbertnek kellett még egy perc ahhoz, hogy összeszedje magát a macskaköveken heverészésből, de addig a város vezetőssége egészen jól szórakozott rajta. Legalább a napi komédia-előadását is elrendezte.

Végül nagy kegyesen hagyta, hogy Sadik felnyalábolja és elinduljon vele a treff felé. Búcsúzóul integetett a szedelőzködő többieknek.

– Hülye vagy – morogta Sadik. – Ugye tudod, hogy nem csak figyelemelterelésnek mondtam, hogy pihenned kellene?

– Sejtem. De az aggódó szülőt nagyon jól játszottad.

– Igyekeztem. Ki volt a kölyök, akit utánam szalajtottál?

– A káró kémje, egész ügyes, csak már túlkoros.

– Lehet, hogy nem annyira – csóválta a fejét Sadik. – Egyik ámulatból a másikba esett, ahogy mondta, mit üzensz nekem. Szerintem most léptél a félisten-kategóriába a szemében.

– A fene, akkor csak kénytelen leszek kideríteni, hogy hívták az anyját, pedig csak blöfföltem.

Sadik nem válaszolt, de Gilbert érezte a feszültségét.

– Romanóval kapcsolatban intézkedtél? – kérdezte mintegy mellékesen.

– Úgy, hogy az a kölyök ott lihegett a sarkamban? Nem, a közelébe se mertem menni. A kőr ügyeit kénytelen leszel későbbre halasztani.

– Kár érte. Merre megyünk?

– Ki van csukva, hogy ezek leakasszák rólunk az összes farkincánkat.

Gilbert körbenézett.

– Üss meg, de nem látok senkit.

Sadik megütötte. Gilbert méltatlankodására annyit felelt:

– Politikusnak csak akkor hihetsz, amikor halott.

– De akkor már nem mond semmit.

– Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy most elrontottál egy egész jó viccet?

– Ezzel azért vitatkoznék.

Sadik egy bezárt üzlet hátsó bejáratát rúgta be. A magától kinyíló reteszt gyorsan visszacsukta. A bolt raktárában volt egy rejtett csempészáru-raktár, onnan tudtak lejutni egy még jobban elrejtett lejáraton át a város alatti egyik alagútba. Ott egyikük se szólt, mert az alagutak messzire vitték a hangot. A káróban jöttek a felszínre, egy magtárban.

– Utálom az ilyen helyeket, mindig tele lesz a hajam pelyvával – fintorgott Gilbert.

– Nekem a hócipőm van tele veled – dörmögte Sadik.

A magtár után már egyenesen a rejtekhelyre mentek. Sadik elsorolt néhány különösen fájdalmas kínzási módot Gilbertnek – amikkel Peterön kívül senkit sem ijesztett meg –, megnyugtatta Torist, aki valószínűleg azóta tördelte a kezeit, hogy visszajött a bevásárlásból és még egyszer leteremtette Gilbertet, már elöljáróban a jövőbeni stiklikért.

– És _maradj nyugton_ – fejezte be a litániát. – Ha akarsz valamit, akkor írj levelet, majd kitaláljuk, hogyan kézbesítsünk.

Még akkor is puffogott mérgében, amikor elment. Ugyanazt a litániát meghallgathatta még egyszer, csak az aggódásra kihegyezve, Toris szájából. Amikor ő is befejezte és elment ebédet főzni, Gilbert már összefont karral, morcosan bámulta a plafont.

– És engem tartanak Hetalia ötödik királyának. Kiábrándító egy cím, mit ne mondjak.

Peter göcögött. Az egész kioktatás alatt feltűnően jól szórakozott. Legalább ennyire jó volt.

Gilbert elfojtotta a mosolyt és továbbra is a mennyezetet bámulva felidézte magában Erzsi alakját. Igen, a nő egészen úgy tűnt, mint aki ragyog. Rózsás arccal tekintett rá, a keze egy ponton a hasára siklott és ott is maradt. Ez jelenthette azt, hogy megbékélt azzal, hogy Roderich megtudta, apuka lesz, de jelenthette azt is, hogy a nő valóban mindenkit kijátszik mindenki ellen, és tényleg Gilbert a babája apja.

Utóbbi esetben szívből sajnálta Erzsit.

Kellett az a két hét, hogy Sadik végre rábólintson és azt mondja, felkelhet. Természetesen az sem úgy ment, hogy akkor uccu neki, nyakába szedheti a világot. Az túl egyszerű lett volna mindenkinek. Sadik éppen ezért felállított néhány szabályt, és befenyítette, hogy ha megszegi őket, akkor még hat hétre a falhoz bilincseli.

Az első pont, amibe Gilbert belekötött a maximum megtehető távolság volt. Hogy képzeli Sadik, hogy nem engedi el nagyon messzire? Mi az, hogy _nem engedi?_ Hát hogy jön ő ahhoz, hogy csak így feltételeket szabjon neki?

Sadik nem magyarázkodott, csak folytatta a következő ponttal, miszerint egy orvos azt mondta neki, hogy mivel a bordatörés lassan gyógyul, ezért érdemes a páciensnek fűzőt hordani, akkor nem tud sóhajtozni.

Így esett, hogy nem ő ment el Nedhez, hanem Ned jött őhozzá. Kicsiny szobája volt egy régi bérháznak. Évek óta lakatlan volt az egész épület, felújításra szorult, de a tisztázatlan birtokviszonyok miatt még csak odáig jutottak el, hogy bedeszkázzák az ablakokat. Még pár hónap és a káró kártérítés fizetése nélkül foglalhatja le, addig viszont tökéletesen megfelelt arra, hogy Gilbert itt lépcsőzzön. Sadik szerint segített neki formába jönni.

Ilyenkor végtelenül hálás lett volna, ha Toris, vagy akár Feliks mond valamit, de a szabót azóta nem látta, hogy bemutatta neki Petert, Toris meg csak nagy komolyan bólogatott. Romano a látogatásakor konkrétan kiröhögte és elmesélte, hogy Sadik most egy régi álmát váltotta valóra. Egyébként új gyertyákat hozott, hogy a pincehelyiség világosabb legyen. A gyertyák közül néhánynak gyönge virágillata volt, hogy elnyomja a dohszagot. Közvetlen utána azt is elmesélte, mi sok szépet meséltek neki a kőrben. Gilbert megint hümmögve vette tudomásul, hogy egy gyertyaöntő egészen sok dologról hallhat, főleg akkor, ha az öccse történetesen egy bubi. Amúgy mélyen együtt érzett vele, amiért mindkettejük családjából az ifjabb fivér töltött be magasabb hivatalt.

Ned szokás szerint pontos volt, akár az óramű.

– Üdv – mosolygott rá. – Mi sok szép történt veled mostanában?

– Megismernek az utcán, az történt – morogta.

– Legközelebb majd gondolkodsz, mielőtt elfogadod Sadik egy ajánlatát. Lehúz az ürge, tudod?

– Észrevettem.

Gilbert is észrevett valamit. Ned kerülte a pillantását és olyan merev volt, hogy a joker attól tartott, elég egy rossz mozdulat és a férfi összetörik, mint a rosszul beillesztett üvegdarab.

– Mi nyomja a lelked, barátom?

– Volt szerencsém hallani róla, hogy miket mondtál az ügyünkről a téren.

A hangja élétől, a dacos csikorgástól nevetnie kellett.

– Ó, Ned, mert mégis mit mondtam volna nekik? Tudod, milyen korlátoltak. A legtöbbjük ölne azért, hogy megmaradjon a pozíciójában és elnézve, hogy miket művelnek a saját udvarukban, bátran kijelenthetjük, hogy meg is teszik. A kémek, akiket utánam küldenek, egyelőre csak követnek, de elég egy rossz mozdulat és a fejemre fognak pályázni.

– Most érzek magamban némi motivációt, hogy én magam törjem ki a gúnárnyakad – vallotta be Ned.

– Ez a beszéd! Örülök, hogy te ilyen őszinte vagy, most komolyan, bearanyozod a napomat.

– Volt valaha valami ebben az életben, amit komolyan vettél?

– Igen, a munkám. Azt hajlamost vagyok komolyan venni. De térjünk a lényegre! Van valami, amiben segítségre szorulsz?

Nednek soká tartott felengedni. Gilbert gyanította, hogy a régi bizalmat, ami nem volt túl mély, de legalább _volt_ , hosszú hónapok kitartó munkájával tudja csak helyretenni. Tervezte odatenni magát az ügyben. A másik magas lapot jelentett a kezében, sajnálta volna eldobni.

Elnézte a férfit egy darabig. Hallgatta a hangját, ami időnként olyan hideg volt, mint Ivané, olyan sótlan, mint Ludwigé, de ha szóba került a város egyesítése és a Szent Ügy, aminek az életét áldozta, akkor olyan szenvedélyessé vált, mint Francis egy csinos leányzó közelében. Szeretett vele dolgozni, értelmes ember volt. Az elődje, aki a csatornákban bujkálva gyűjtötte a csőcseléket és egyenlőségről szónokolt, csak egy akasztófavirág volt a pikkből, akit ismertek, mint a rossz pénzt és túl sokan gyűlölték ahhoz, hogy észrevétlenül elhagyhassa a várost. Ő csak a saját életét féltette, azért akarta megdönteni a rendszert.

De Ned… száz évente egy ilyen ember születik, vétek lenne hagyni elkallódni.

– Ned – szakította félbe a férfi mondandóját egy tervezett támadásról. – Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha bemutatnálak a munkatársaimnak?

– Tessék? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a másik.

– Biztosan hallottad a pletykákat az ötödik királyságról.

Ned szája széle megfeszült. Gilbert mondott magában pár cifrát a saját szép eszére.

– A többiek így hívnak, tudtad? – intett mosolyogva kifelé, a város irányába. – Az ötödik királyság. Biztosan hallottad már te is.

– Volt hozzá szerencsém, igen.

– A lényeg az, hogy van nekem néhány kedves ismerősöm, akik ugyanúgy szeretnék egy szín alatt tudni Hetaliát, mint te. Mi ezt úgy terveztük elérni, hogy a négy színt rávesszük arra, hogy békét kössenek.

– Elég naiv meglátás.

– Én vagyok a város ötvenhetedik jokere, nem az én tisztem elítélni azt, amit az elődeim eddig nyélbe ütöttek.

– Várj, úgy érted, hogy…

– Hogy a munkám nem csak abból áll, hogy időnként felforgatok egy piacot és röhögök a királyokon, amikor a fogukat szívják? Nem. Az én munkám az, hogy egyensúlyban tartsam őket. Az a dolgom, hogy egyikük se szerezhessen túl nagy előnyt a másik rovására. Az a dolgom, hogy a treff ne döntsön úgy egy nap, hogy megvan a katonai ereje ahhoz, hogy erővel magához ragadja a hatalmat. – Előrehajolt. – Az a dolgom, hogy a város lakói _akarjanak_ egy szín alá tartozni. A felülről alkalmazott reformok mindig nehezebben mennek át, mint az alulról érkező kezdeményezés.

Ned figyelt rá. A szemében tűz égett, olyan tűz, aminek a csillogása nagyon is tetszett Gilbertnek. Még aznap este megkérte Sadikot, hogy hívja össze az öreg egykori tanítványait, akik éppen a városban tartózkodnak. Három nappal később levitte Nedet a találkozóra. Egy hét múlva a férfi fehér zászló alatt megjelent a káró várában és egy vádalkuval kegyelmet kapott. Gilberték gondoskodtak a lázadók jobbik feléről, de a zaccot könyörtelenül feláldozták.

Ehhez kellett is a többi tanítvány segítsége. Egyedül elég bajosan tudott volna elrendezni majd’ száz embert a városban, megfelelő háttérrel és tisztára mosott névvel. Az információs hálózata hirtelen sokkal terebélyesebbé vált. Új neveket kellett megtanulnia, új emberek viselkedésének nyitját kellett meglelnie, de ez legalább elszórakoztatta addig, míg Sadik hagyta, hogy akkor és oda menjen, ahová akar, úgy, ahogy akar.

A kiszökése után már kapcsolatban maradt a színekkel. Intézte a bajaikat, megakadályozta, hogy a pikk király leváltsa a vezérét – vicces lett volna éppen most kiírni Arthurt a játékból, ha már egyszer összetörte magát miatta. Végül a pikkben annyira elmérgesedett a helyzet, hogy Sadik kénytelen-kelletlen megengedte neki, hogy megejtse azt a teát a királlyal. Őfelsége nem volt elragadtatva, amiért csak úgy ott találta a hálószobájában. Gilbert meg attól nem volt elragadtatva, amit a kölyökképű hülye a távollétében művelt. Egy csészét illendőségből ivott, a másodikat azért, hogy legyen valami a kezében, amikor fel akarja képelni a másikat. Szerencsére ennyi elég volt ahhoz, hogy jobb belátásra bírja Alfredet és a pikk egy jókora vargabetű után visszakanyarodjék a neki kijelölt útra. Az, hogy utána két napig nem tudott beszélni, mert teljesen berekedt a hosszas üvöltözéstől, mellékes volt.

Végül egy hónappal és négy nappal a főtéren tett látogatása után, a négy szín közül az utolsóként látogatta meg a treffet. Amint meghallotta, hogy megjött, Ivan aznapra törölte minden programját, karon ragadta és bevonszolta magával a palotája legkisebb szalonjába. Az még így is nagyobb volt, mint a névtelenek egész búvóhelye.

Kettecskén beszélték meg a negyed problémáit potom három óra alatt. Gilbert megköszönte Ivannak az őszinteséget, amivel a problémáit elé tárta, mire a férfi kínlódva nevetett és elismerte, hogy a segítsége létfontosságú a birodalma vezetéséhez. Roderich csak sokára csatlakozott hozzájuk, a szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek. Gilbert udvariasan félrevonult, míg pár halk szót váltott a királyával. Elég szarul nézett ki és Gilbert nem kárhoztathatta érte.

Ha már minden más színben az összes vezetővel találkozott, nem hagyhatta ki Erzsit sem.

A nő a hálószobájában fogadta. Gilbert puha, hangtalan léptekkel ment be a szobába, halkan betette maga után az ajtót és igyekezett eggyé válni a tapéta mintájával.

Erzsi a baldachinos ágyban feküdt, félig ülve, annyira alápolcolták párnákkal. Sápadt arca viasszerű volt a vékony réteg verítéktől. A haja kifakult, a kezei vékonyaknak tűntek. Két napja, jóval a neki kitűzött idő előtt, megszülte a gyerekét. A holtan született csecsemő végtagjai helyén csak kacsok voltak, a bába szerint az arca torz és felismerhetetlen volt. A bőre alatt látni lehetett az erek hálózatát, és az ágy mellett tüsténkedő valamennyi asszony eskü alatt vallotta, hogy azok a treff jelét formázta a torzszülött szíve fölött.

Leült Erzsi mellé az ágyra. A nő összerezzent. Gilbert megfogta a kezét és csókot lehelt rá. Ahogy felnézett, a pillantása találkozott Erzsiével. Zöld szemei lázasan csillogtak.

– Amikor azt mondtad, hogy egy jokernek nem lehet gyereke, így gondoltad? – kérdezte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Lehajtotta a fejét.

– Csak egy… csak egy elődömről tudok, aki feleséget fogadott maga mellé. Hat gyereke volt, akik mind… – megrázta a fejét. – Több másiknak csak szeretője volt, de nekik soha nem született gyerekük. Reméltem, hogy én az utóbbi csoportba tartozom. Reméltem, hogy a te babád Roderichtől van.

Erzsi arcán lefutott egy könnycsepp. Gilbert gyöngéden letörölte.

– Szerettelek – suttogta Erzsi.

– Én is téged.

– Soha többé nem akarlak látni.

– Megértem.

– Menj el. – Elfordult és kitépte a kezét az övéből. – Menj el.

Felállt. Motoszkált benne, hogy ha meg akarná tartani a nő szerelmét, akkor a kérése ellenére maradnia kellene. A tenyerébe nézett: a természetellenesen fehér bőr szinte világított a szoba sötétebb zöld színei mellett.

– Ha bármikor kellek, jönni fogok – ígérte.

Erzsi válla rázkódni kezdett a néma zokogástól. Gilbert megnyalta az ajkát.

– Sokszor kételkedtem benne, hogy valóban jó döntést hoztam, amikor elfogadtam a névtelen ajánlatát. Sokszor volt olyan, hogy… úgy éreztem, nincs más, csak sötétség. Ez az egész helyzet a várossal, néha annyira megoldhatatlannak tűnik, akkor pedig céltalannak találom az életem. Aztán jöttél te – elmosolyodott –, azokkal a képtelen javaslataiddal, amik mégis működtek. Elképesztettél azzal, ahogy ezt a két fajfejet az ujjad köré csavartad. Azt hittem, a treff sose fog felzárkózni a másik három negyedhez, de neked fél kézzel sikerült felemelni őket a posványból. Aztán… aztán rám mosolyogtál és úgy éreztem, hogy felkelt a nap. Te voltál az, aki megfogta a kezem és átvezetett a sötétségen. Ezért soha nem lehetek elég hálás neked. Köszönöm.

Elfordult és éppen olyan halkan, ahogy érkezett, távozott.

A hosszas tétlenségtől az izmai elgyengültek. A bokája később néha még kattogott egy kicsit, amikor sokáig ült. Azt az átkozott fűzőt még fél évig kellett hordania. A vacak akadályozta a mozgásában.

Az első napon, mikor végre ismét szabadon mozgott, megállt a kőr piaca feletti legmagasabb ház gerincén és a szélbe hajolva örült neki, hogy mélyen beszívhatja a levegőt és nem fáj. Aznap híre jött, hogy Erzsi ismét várandós. Örült neki, hogy babája lesz, de a szíve sajgását nem tudta enyhíteni. Hiányoztak neki a légyottok, a kettesben elköltött uzsonna, a bizalmas beszélgetések.

De akkor eszébe jutott, hogy ő a város jokere, és újabban már egy tanítványa is van, akire gondot kell viselnie. Ráadásul úgy tűnik, hamarosan befut egy hajó, rajta egy skand küldöttséggel, addig meg a négy negyednek közös megegyezésre kellene jutni a felkínált szövetség pontos paramétereit illetően.

Nagy meló lesz.

Mosolyogva Peterhöz fordult.

– Hé, kölyök, szeretnéd tudni, hogyan kell eltűnni?

A fiú arca felragyogott.

– Persze!

– Olyan, mint egy bűvésztrükk. Előveszel egy pakli kártyát, aztán feldobod jó magasra. – A zsebébe nyúlt, megmutatta Peternek a lapokat, majd nem is a fejük fölé, de kifelé, a kőr piaca felé dobta azt. Az emberek csodálkozva néztek fel a lehulló lapokra. – Látod? Mindenki a kártyákat figyeli, elvégre ha az utolsó lap is lehullik, csodát látnak, nemde? Most kell előhúznod az ászt.

A fiú nem értette. Gilbert a mandzsettája felé mutatott, a kölyök pedig elképedve tapogatta ki a jobb ingujjában a kőr ászt.

– Irányítod a figyelmet, Peter. Amikor azt mondod, hogy figyeld a kezem, mert csalok, nem a kezeddel csalsz. Amikor eltűnsz, nem válsz semmivé. Egyszerűen csak…

Peter szemei majd’ kiugrottak, úgy bámulták őt. Gilbert vigyorgott és megint megcsinálta a trükköt, mert Peter még mindig nem értette, hogy mire kell figyelnie. Ha túlságosan őt nézi, akkor az egyik pillanatban még itt van, a másikban pedig már az árnyékok közül figyel és nevet, egyre csak nevet azon, ahogy a fiú a fejét kapkodva keresi őt.

  
  


Vége


End file.
